Prince Hourglass
by loveandzelink
Summary: When an illness falls in the Hyrulean royal family, it is decided that the eighteen-year-old Crown Princess will have to marry. There's no procession of meeting suitors, however. Instead—due to an age-old agreement involving two halves of an hourglass—Princess Zelda will be marrying the scatterbrained, profoundly pure-of-heart commoner named Link. Modern Zelink AU.
1. stop

**Extended Summary:** In this modern Hyrule, the government still functions as a monarchy and much of the medieval customs are still practiced in this day and age, such as arranged marriage. When a member of the Hyrulean Royal Family falls ill, Crown Princess Zelda is unwillingly pushed into such situation. To the to-be couple's surprise, Princess Zelda will be wed to a seemingly random commoner named Link. Both husband and wife aren't exactly ecstatic, however, Link makes a honest effort to know the princess, in spite of her cold, apathetic attitude. Meanwhile, a young lady_—_whose appearance has a strange likeness to the princess_—_and her guardian arrives in Hyrule, both with their own plans to take back what they believe are rightfully theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

_"Link."_

_"Promise me."_

_"Keep this with you..."_

_"... Don't you ever lose it." _

**.**

Blinking back the liquid heat in his eyes, Link had to take three seconds to exhale through gritted teeth. It was a calming exercise primarily used before he was to fight and it was still applicative to his current condition. After his inner battle had passed, Link's hand moved and lowered the hourglass into his sock drawer, then closing it. Technically, it was only a half of an hourglass, however his half contained the countless grains of sand. The metallic base that was attached to the sand-filled orb tingled with a cold numbness against Link's fingers, which automatically pushed the memory of his grandfather's cold fingers into his mind.

His blue eyes closed as he forced the urge of his grief to quell. With a small sigh, Link blinked several times to be completely rid of it. Just as he finally thought to be at peace, his bedroom door opened with an unnecessary slam.

"_LINK!_"

At once, Link turned around with a bright smile, only to be collided to the ground by a rowdy group of children. Underneath a pile of arms and legs, Link struggled to laugh loudly, "Wha-What did we say about running into people?"

"It's okay if you don't get caught."

At this point, Link was able to sit up with his elbows against the floor. Attempting to be civil, Link laughed, "That's not true, Mido." In response, the child only sneered as his accomplices pulled at Link's arms and legs. The struggle was becoming real, causing Link to grab the three of them together and settled them beside him. Grinning, he bellowed, "Repeat after me!"

"_Running into people is okay!" _

"_But only if the people say!"_

"_If the people say, yes, you may!"_

"_Then running into people is okay!" _

The know-it-all brothers burst into laughter at the silliness of the rhyme just as someone knocked on Link's open door. Lifting his small smile over to the newcomer, Link recognized the individual standing beside Mido to be his younger sister.

"Okay, everyone," she called, clapping her hands, "let's join the others for pancakes!"

With that, Mido was the first to vanish with the brothers at his heels.

Her hand over her eyes, she grinned and turned to him. "Works like a charm."

He laughed. "Thanks, Aryll."

"Breakfast is ready though." Her hands on her hips, Aryll walked over to Link with the identical sea-colored gaze fixated onto him. She removed one hand from her hip, reaching out to her brother as an offering. Link accepted and pulled himself up. "Big brother, you keep forgetting to lock your door."

Shrugging, Link strode over to his open disarrayed closet. "They'll manage to get in anyway."

Aryll rubbed her temple and sighed. "Why do I feel like you're right?"

Link could only laugh in response. Aryll's giggles mirror his when they both knew they were often the victims of the children's crafty shenanigans. Thinking of their past pranks, Link was reaching for a sweatshirt, and shuddered involuntary, almost dropping it. After he fitted the sweatshirt on, Link just noticed that Aryll's hand was heading toward his direction, which had him retaliating by catching her wrist. In response, she snorted incredulously and simply moved her hand upward to flick his forehead.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"You baby, big brother." His fingers rubbed above his left eyebrow. Aryll took advantage of that moment to edge closer into his personal space. As Link was about to comment on just that, his sister commented on the redness of his eyes, "Have you been crying again?"

At once, he turned away. Aryll waited for him, however, crossing her arms expectantly. Without meeting the inquisitive gaze of his sister, Link smoothly slid past her and shouldered his school bag on his way to the door. It would appear that Link would leave without a word, however Aryll heard him say, clear as day, "I think the pancakes are calling to me."

**.**

If he was being honest to himself, Link felt just the slightest ounce of guilt that he had disregarded Aryll's question. He knew that his little sister had _mostly_ asked out of concern. The death of their grandfather had burdened him with grief and more so with responsibility as though his whole world had shattered upon his back. Yet Link had no moment to mourn. There was still the fact that he had up to continue bearing the larger shards of what life had been left behind.

Link knew Aryll needed to prepare for middle school, yet, glancing back, he could see that she was busy coaxing the Fado twins to the dinner table.

_With his little sister._

"Good morning, dearest."

"Mornin', Grandma," Link greeted back just as cheerfully. It appeared that his elderly guardian was alone in the kitchen while she was cooking her umpteenth pancake. Seeing that, Link frowned and immediately scooted next to her, swiping the spatula from her weathered fingers. "You should take it easy, Grandma! You know what the doctor said."

_With his grandmother. _

She smiled sweetly with squinty, sea-colored eyes and patted her grandson's arm, attempting to move him aside. "Don't you have school, sweetie?"

"Oh, shoot!" Quickly, Link shoved the sleeve up his arm and checked his wristwatch. "I'm running late! Uhh, Grandma, I'll help with this right after school, I promise!" Just as quick, he bent down to kiss her wrinkled cheek, stole a few slices of freshly baked pancakes, and hurried over to the head of the dining room table. "Listen up, all you squirts!

Eight children looked up from their pancakes with wide, innocent eyes.

"Don't be giving Grandma a hard time, okay? You guys remember what the doctor said! Grandma wants to live a long life, long enough to see all of you get accepted into great, loving homes! So all you squirts gotta promise me that you're going to do whatever Grandma says, right?"

A few nodded in silent agreement, most burst into tears, and Mido threw his syrup-spotted fork at Link. That did not deter him. Rather Link wore a great grin and threw down his pancakes-less hand onto the center of the table. The children lowered their curious stares to the table where Link's fingers were folded into a fist with the exception of his pinky finger.

"C'mon, kiddos, promise me!"

From behind, Link could hear his grandmother smiling in sight of when each and every children—including Mido after an encouraging look from the elderly lady—had crawled onto the dining table to hook their pinky with Link's.

_And especially with the orphanage. _

**.**

It was especially dangerous to scarf down pancakes while riding a bicycle, but not for Link. After years of running late, he had mastered the arts of cycling without hands. In the matter of minutes, Link had arrived on campus with his breakfast completely out of sight, but even with that, he could never—not even for the sake of his own life—never could he make it to school before the late bell.

"HEY LINK!"

"_Argrah!_" Link emitted a sort of strangled screech when his fingers fumbled with his bike lock. He was debating whether to risk having his only mode of transportation stolen when a female student nudged him aside, before securing the bike lock immediately after. "Sweet Nayru, you saved me four hundred rupees, Ciela."

Tucking back a flaxen curl, Ciela smiled and rose to her feet. "Anytime, Link."

"LLOOOOOOOOOOKKKKK!"

"Oh my Gods!" he yelled. "Shut up, Navi!"

"_LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSTTTTEEENN!_"

"You're seriously joining her, Proxi?!"

"Mr. Forria! Is that you, Mr. Forria? You late again with your groupie?!"

A curse sounded from underneath Link's breath. Beside him, Ciela waved the sisters over to the bicycle racks. The three female students giggled as they joined Link who hunkered behind his bicycle. Although there was no need, Link lowered his voice to ask, "Have the gates closed already?" All three nodded knowingly with some sort of pitied smile directed at Link. Ignoring that, he only offered his elbows and declared, "Are you girls ready?"

Beaming, Ciela latched onto one arm as Navi and Proxi were willing to share the other. With that, they sacrificed several steps backwards in the direction of the officers, and then took off with a running start. All at once, the four of them lunged onto and over the brick wall effortlessly as though born with wings, before landing safely onto the grounds of the school. The scolding of the officers increased in volume, however by the time they checked the other side of the gates, they could only groan,

"Why doesn't the school build higher walls?!"

**. **

"Were you guys late again?"

Three out of four shook their heads as the only male only laughed uproariously to drown out the mutual disappointment.

"We were waiting for Link," Navi replied and Proxi nodded, supporting her sister's statement. "Like, it's no difference to us since the tardy-guards saw Link's sweatshirt. You know, the only one with his last name in big bolded letters."

Link slightly dropped his jaw in realization that his last name was indeed emblazoned onto his back. Hurriedly, he removed his sweatshirt and smoothed down his tie and school blazer, which displayed his first name on the left side. Seeing that, the fourth female cackled with her smug stare directed toward him. "How many times has it been since you arrived before the late bell?"

"I could count it on at least one hand. Maybe two. Most likely one." The girls tittered in amused giggles which had Link slightly huffing. The irritation shifted his mouth into a scowl as he retorted, "It's not like truancy is any better, Tatl."

"Oh, but then you'd never get to guess what I heard from my latest escapade from this hellhole." Tatl lured the girls into the entertainment of gossip, which never failed as a conversation topic. Her gold eyes brightened, flickering between each of her friends. "I'm so serious, take a stab, ladies." With a roll of her blond head, she tacked on, "And Link."

"Girls in the back!" Link thought he was exempt as the others turned in their instructor's direction. "This is the time for appreciating the oil paints, not the moving of your mouths! Pick up those brushes!"

Just as the instructor focused elsewhere, Tatl used one hand to flip her off, but for the other, she raised her thinnest paintbrush, dipped the colorless tip into the black paint, and wrote onto her exposed arm; **theres no takers?**

With her arm out, Navi was the first to guess; **_That one Sophomore actress is pregnant?_**

Everyone drew a sort of yelling emoticon onto their wrists as Tatl also wrote;** navi u idiot honey had the baby. its a girl btw.**

**I'll have to congratulate her next class, **Proxi replied on the palm of her hand; **Is it that Link led our sword fighting team into Regionals? **

**rlly? thts not evn close but uh GOLD STAR captain tardiness. **

Link was about to yell at Tatl through some choice written words, however she instigated an applause with Navi, Ciela, and Proxi. Now, he felt somewhat embarrassed when the other classmates were stealing glances in his direction. Relief flooded him when the clapping cut off for Ciela's answer; **There's another student who looks exactly like me?**

**wasnt tht a dream you had? goddesses u ladies r hella lame.**

All at once, Navi, Ciela, and Proxi began to jab Tatl with their paintbrushes. Link purposely watched Tatl flail around on a countdown of sixty seconds, before he steadied her spotted arm and wrote; **You didn't even give us a hint.**

"Too weak!" Tatl whisper-shouted and swatted away Proxi's paintbrush. "I'll just tell you!"

Momentarily, she looked over her easel for the instructor who was notorious for taking naps during class time. Now was one of those times. Seeing that, Tatl smirked and directed her gaze over to her friends and then over to Link. They watched as she grasped his arm, pulled up his blazer sleeve, and wrote in tiny letters;

**_Hyrule is gonna have a new prince. _**

**WHAT. WHAT? ****_WHAAAT? waaaaaaatt?_**

"_Stop writing the same thing!_"

The girls found it hilarious that Link had to wretch his arm away which was more or less covered with the scribbled variation of the single pronoun. However, he knew that his was not as worse as Tatl's speckled arms, almost appearing like cuccopox spots. There was also the fact that the girls were nice enough to make him a damp rag; that way, he was convinced to stay in the classroom as Tatl was prepared to expand on the explosion she had just unleashed onto her friends.

"So the Queen is pregnant?" Navi started, reaching into her satchel. Her sky-blue stare flickered into her bag and then focused onto Tatl as she pulled out a packaging of biscuit sticks. "I'm the closest one then?"

Tatl pointed at the snack. "Is this strawberry?"

"It's milk!" Link dropped his jaw at the sight of it, which encouraged Proxi and Ciela to shove several into his open mouth. "Iluffmeelk!"

"We all know, loser," Tatl sighed and slipped one biscuit into her fingers. "But no, Navi, you're not close because the Queen of Hyrule isn't pregnant." The expression of disappointment Navi wore in response had Tatl snickering, however the others verbally and physically pushed Tatl to continue. "But the princess will eventually get there."

They figured it out.

"Oh!" Proxi tapped at her chin with a biscuit. "But who in Hyrule would marry her?"

A hand rose in Link's direction, but to signal that he was still chewing on five sticks at once. Moments passed before the girls listened to him swallow and then say, "Couldn't you girls ask her? I mean you all are in the same fifth period, right?" The girls responded with expertly narrowed eyebrows. "Am I missing something? I'm definitely missing something."

Ciela attempted to fill him in. "She's very honest which hurts more than it helps."

"Not only that," Proxi said, "she gives off these really bad vibes. So toxic."

"And that's not good for my complexion," Navi sighed and rubbed her cheek.

A round of girlish laughter sounded from the group. But for Link, he did not understand why he was frowning. He smiled then when Tatl continued, "I heard this from the princess herself." Immediately, the girls opened their mouths, but Tatl knew exactly what they all wanted to ask and spoke onward, "Well, no, she didn't tell me. Like, I was make a hole in the back fence with the cutters I stole from the sculpting room, right? And then the Goddesses decided that the princess should be on her phone, like ten feet away from me. Oh, _okay_, you who never makes it to school on time?"

Link didn't know why he raised his hand, but he instantly regretted it. "Did you return the wire cutters?"

Rolling her eyes, Tatl reached into her handbag. "Here." She tossed the tool towards Link who caught it easily. "I owe you one, bro."

As Link shrugged and placed that aside, Proxi whined, "And then?"

"And then!" Tatl's voice rose with the brightness of her mischievous smirk. "I just kept cutting away since she didn't see me anyway. Plus her voice was louder than the beautiful sounds of chain links snapping, and loud enough for me to hear. At first, I thought she was talking to her mom, 'cause she just kept on like yelling and repeating 'Impa'—whoever that was—just like over and over again, until the princess said something like—"

"—_'I don't care how, but you must help me prevent this arranged marriage from happening!'_"

Chewing on the end of a biscuit stick, Ciela thought aloud, "It's not up to her though."

"I know, right? Bummer." Tatl appeared a slight bit disheartened, before her expression lit up with a bared-teeth grin. "For her! Arranged marriages have been going on for centuries! What makes her think that she can cancel this blesses occasion?" Watching Tatl, Link wondered if she was the type to become hyped over weddings and such. He didn't bet on it. "I heard school gets canceled when there's a royal wedding. So this better go on without a hitch, or I'm coming to school that day and I'm gonna put a ring on the royal pain myself."

Strangely enough, Link wanted to retort in the princess's defense. It was a sort of impulse for him when the words had somehow gathered there in his throat. However, he never knew what those words were since the instructor burst into class, beating him to it.

**. **

For Link, the day passed just like any other until the very end. The last period of every student's schedule was saved for whatever passion the student was interested in. Link's particular high school was a sort of prestigious academy divided into two distinct categories; one was either a student specialized in the arts or a student specialized in the athletics.

The girls were majoring in the art of dance as Link was an athletics student, particularly the captain of the sword fighting team.

"It's too bad you can't dance with us, loser." Tatl yawned. Then her lips set into a scoff when Link mockingly rolled his eyes and she whacked his arm. "That much sass is not needed in our learning environment."

Link simply shrugged. "I'll see you girls after practice."

With that, the girls all shouted their own variation of goodbye before running down the hall towards the dance studios. For a moment, Link watched them and chuckled to himself. Then he was off by himself in the opposite direction which led towards the gymnasium. Once he made it there, he realized he had forgotten something.

"Damn," he muttered, staring at the storage room doors. "Ciela has my keys."

But first, Link decided to leave his school bag and his sweatshirt so the sword fighting members would know that their captain had not been tardy. After that, he had to turn around and head toward the dance department, however, his memory was incredibly horrible of remembering which specific studio the girls frequented. Since he couldn't think of any other ideas, Link opted to disturb every single studio. That turned out to be a terrible idea. After apologizing to the fourth one, he was about to try the next room, before he realized something important.

"Why am I a moron?" Link mumbled to himself as he pulled out his phone.

**Hey, Ciela, do you have my keys? **

After his message sent, he looked up and noticed the next room wasn't a studio. Instead, it was a regular classroom with a blackboard and desks and two people staring into each other. Link could have ignored them if he had the self-control. He blamed the years of listening to the girls' trivial gossip when he found himself casually leaning against the slightly ajar door.

"Is your father going to get better?"

His azure eyes squinting, Link could not place a name to the male student. As for the female, a blurry word popped into his head and became a slight clearer when she spoke, "It's not for certain. That's why I need you to do something for me."

"What something is that, Zelda?"

'_Oh, right,_' Link thought and tilted his head. '_I've definitely heard that name before._'

His stare focused back onto the couple as Zelda took a step forward. The two were already so close; the male was somewhat tall, even when perched on a desk and she was tall enough to stand before him, eye-to-eye. Link's jaw gaped when Zelda leaned forward, resting her dainty fingers onto the male's crossed arms, and halted her mouth a breaths away from his. Lifting his gaze skyward, Link knew this was the moment where he should take his leave. He was in the middle of doing so when he heard from behind,

"Be my king."

And then bells were sounding from the phone in Link's hand.

**.**

**. .  
><strong>

**. . .  
><strong>

**[tbc]**

* * *

><p><strong>ha ha ha what's that about zelink. <strong>

**for touya b/c here are dorky Link, smooth(-ish?) Link, and awkward Link all at once. plus this is a sorta high school au ha ha ha. a note to other readers, this is based from the manhwa/drama called Goong aka Princess Hours. I haven't actually finished either, but this adaption will stray from their plot with the drama scandals and more "why do I do this?" it does get pretty funny and romantic, it'll also get pretty dark, but for the most part, **_**Prince Hourglass**_** is mostly about a confused little Link who wants to choose his own path, instead of the ones others have decided for him, such as "Prince Hourglass." neat-o, isn't it.**

**tell me how it is. **

**~ loveandzelink**


	2. talking

**2  
><strong>

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

"Shoot me," Link groaned, even so, he peeked down at his phone.

**Ciela: No, I don't have your keys. Don't you have it?**

"No! I don't have—O_hh_."

"You there."

Slipping his keys back into his blazer, Link was at odds on how he should react. It didn't help that he could practically feel her glare burning into his back. Instead of ignoring her, Link thought it a better idea to confront the princess with dignity, but also with his hands over his face. Completely calm, he said, "Can I help you?"

The sounds of high heels clicking the floor drew closer to Link until they ceased before him. Still masking himself, he turned his face away from hers and stepped backward, once then twice. The _clicked_ sound followed him. Perspiration started to build on his lower neck as, this time, he took several steps backward. Still, the sound of her heels stopped before him.

Link thought that since she didn't answer him, he was justified when he turned his heel and made a run for it.

"Hey! Wait, you, hey, _Link_!"

At once, he stopped in his tracks. "Say what? You know who I am?!"

She caught up to him, standing before him once again. Now that she was so near, Link peeked through his fingers and suddenly considered the thought that Princess Zelda was rather pretty. There was the way she glared, however, she knew how to work her make-up so that her blue eyes were almost shining with displeasure. Even though she appeared totally absolutely pissed, Link lowered his defenses—his hands fell to his sides, although he wouldn't have noticed—and he peered closer into her facial features. This did not pass the princess who raised her index finger between them, then stabbed Link directly between his eyes.

"Ow! That hurts!"

In response, Zelda scowled and tapped the left side of Link's chest. He dropped his gaze to his blazer, noticing his name plate. "Yes, _Link_, I know who you are." When she tipped closer to him, he stepped away from her. "You're a fool."

At first, Link stared. Zelda thought that he would laugh it off from the clear embarrassment overtaking his expression. Instead, she was shocked to see that he coughed, before turning and choosing another attempt at escape. In the back of her head, Zelda knew running after a male student in her heels was a terrible idea, however, it was the one that she had chosen to follow.

**.**

_'Why is she chasing me?!'_ Link screamed to himself, almost bumping into a group of students.

"Sorry!" he apologized without looking back and tried to gain his sense and surroundings. "Where in Hyrule am I going?!"

This time, he chanced a look back. Seeing that the princess was no longer on his trail, Link whooped in triumph, before crashing into an innocent bystander. They both sprawled onto the ground, but Link was up in an instant.

"Sorry!" Link said, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt—_Oh my gODS!_"

He fell backward in sight of the princess. However, she wasn't glaring daggers at him and actually accepted his hand with a hesitant smile. At that moment, Link believed this poor girl wasn't the princess. It boggled him, though, how she appeared almost identical to the furious face five minutes before. This girl; her blue eyes were warm and her skin wasn't a pale porcelain, rather tanned from years of sunlight as though she was almost glowing.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am unharmed," she replied, retracting her hand. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh, no, I'm alright." Rubbing the nape of his neck, Link tilted his head. "Sorry about that."

Brightening her whole expression, she smiled. "It is not a problem. Actually, I am wondering if you could solve my own." With her fingers pressed against her lower lip, she laughed sheepishly. "I was looking for the front desk, but I got lost?"

Link gave a low laugh. "Hey, I don't blame you, _dude_, this school is crazy big and half of it is the athlete's fields." He smiled back, feeling at ease. "I'll help you find the front desk if you—"

"_YOU THERE!_"

They both turned, Link more quickly than the other. Opposite of the female student, Link's expression heightened with fear. He would have dashed for it, however, the transfer student was looking up at him curiously. At a loss, Link clapped his hands together and speed-talked, "I'm so sorry I'll have to take that back but I swear to you I'll show you a whole tour of the school but right now is not that time okay I promise bye!"

Turning away from her, Link was about to run, before turning back to her. "Hey, can I get your name?"

Her expression was of a dazed bewilderment, but then it dimmed to one of patient contentment. "Poppy."

"Poppy, great, I'm—"

"_Liiiiiiiiiinnk!_"

"What she said!" Grinning widely, Link was running and glanced back once. "See ya, Poppy!"

A small smile on her lips, Poppy waved at him until he disappeared around the corner. Then she noticed that Link had dropped something. Bending down, she picked up the item just as she felt a cool breeze. She looked up to see that a female student was heading in the same direction Link had gone. Poppy's smile widened after witnessing that, and she looked down into her hands.

A small name-tag rested in her palm.

**.**

"Captain!" The chorused roar of boisterous boys surrounded Link who breathed heavily as though he had just ran for his life. Which he considered that he might had. "Captain, you ran over here and you're still late?"

Wiping his perspiration with his sleeve, Link shook his head. "Never mind that. Get ready for practice, everyone. Darek, can you get Coach Eagus?"

With that, the sword fighting members broke the circle and followed after Link to the storage room to retrieve their swords and safety equipment. There was the ninety-minute block saved for the students to pursue what arts or athletics they wanted and, afterward, the bell rang for the end of the school day. However, for the sword fighting team at least, they had to stay after school for additional practice that Link thought was necessary. The sword fighting members were aware of their captain's rigorous work-out schedule and attempted their best to follow through. By the end of the day's practice, everyone was worn down to the bone, yet a few members were left standing with their swords still grasped in their fingers.

In sight of almost everyone sprawled on the wooden floors, Link shook his head and raised one hand to rub his sweaty temple. His breathing was just as heavy as when he entered the room, however, Link tried to shake off the earlier incident. Shuddering, he hefted his sword onto his shoulder and ordered, "Hit the showers, everyone."

With that, the members who were lying down suddenly had the strength to rise and run. On the other hand, Link decided to sate his thirst, but found that his water bottle was empty. Groaning, he realized that he had to use the vending machines since the school believed water fountains to be a lower class's privilege. With several rupees tucked away, Link accepted Darek's offer to return his sword and armor, before he walked out of the gymnasium and into the school hallways.

After he found the nearest machine, Link stared at the water bottle tucked behind the glass. His forehead bumped the clear barrier as he groaned, "Why are you so expensive?"

The blue rupee vanished into the currency slot and just as Link was about to reach for the bottle, a hand slammed onto the glass beside his head. Link had turned around sharply, however, he was caught between the princess and the vending machine. In actuality, he hadn't reacted in fear when he saw her. It was more alike to comfort since her eye level was about the same with his nose, and Link was very much accustomed to talking to girls below 5'3.

"Have you been looking for me this—"

"Quiet," she interjected. The princess wrinkled her nose, immediately stepping back. "Ugh, you stink."

It would had been a bad idea to be smart with her, but Link would had argued that he was being helpfully straightforward. "Well, I have been exercising for almost three hours now so—"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" He did so, holding up his hands in surrender. "Did you tell anybody?"

He was going to answer her, but beforehand, Link turned around to retrieve the water bottle. Surprisingly, Zelda saw that the drink was tossed her way and she caught it in time. As Link fed another blue rupee into the machine, he replied, "Tell what?"

Stifling a disgruntled groan, she crossed her arms and snapped, "That I asked another man to marry me?"

A pause followed. "That's none of my business."

"Oh, please," she scoffed, waving one hand about. "I know you're closely acquainted with the Daily Tatl. I bet she couldn't resist telling you that I was forced into arranged marriage. I would suspect that you're the same, having already blabbed to your girlfriends—"

"_They're not my girlfriends_."

"—and now they are aware that not only am I forced to marry a stranger, but also that I attempted to force a different man to marry me."

The princess was on point that Tatl didn't hesitate to tell Link and the girls. Somehow, it didn't faze Link that she knew, but of another matter. "Hold on." His forehead furrowed as he turned to her with another water bottle in his hand. "How come you're concerned with this whole you-proposing business from spreading, but Tatl can get away with chit-chatting about your arranged marriage?"

She scoffed, wrinkling her nose as though she took another whiff of him. "I thought that was none of your business?"

"Alright then." He popped the bottle cap off and took a swig of water. "Just so you know, I'm not planning to tell Tatl or anyone else that I saw you proposing."

Link knew the princess was watching him as he took another drink, this time downing the whole bottle. His thirst finally sated, he wiped the dry part of his hand across his mouth and tossed the bottle into the recycling. This would had been his moment to leave without being chased, however, there was a miffed noise from her direction.

"I know." Turning back to her, Link perceived that Zelda's expression was one of deep resentment. "I know I'm to be married to a stranger, ever since I've been born. I know that. Goddesses, everyone in Hyrule knows that." Her lips were pressed together as a light brought out the hope in her eyes. "But just this one time. The Queen is pushing me into marriage, but the King says, just this one time, that if I just find someone I want to marry out of my own will... He will accept that."

"So that guy was your secret boyfriend?"

"No, no, no." She exploded into a groan and tapped the water bottle against her side. "I don't have a person like that. The man I was proposing to—that man and I have no romantic relations... I simply selected him because he was a noble pushover. That way, he would have been the best fit to manipulate so that I could govern Hyrule on my own."

Link thought that was somewhat smart, given that she wasn't marrying for love. "So you're marrying him?"

Zelda looked at Link from the side of her glare. "No."

"Why? Why not? Did he know of your secret plan?"

Her reply was a sharp snap that had Link recoiling. "Would you please cut the interrogation?!"

"For Farore's sake," Link muttered. He was once again blaming his overbearing curiosity on the girls. "I didn't mean to pry."

"That does _not_ excuse that you did so."

"Sorry."

"Useless." Scoffing, Zelda looked to the side. "He's here, though."

"Who's he?"

"My fiancé." Zelda's glare was focused down the hall. Link expected some sort of deadly laser to flash from her vehement glare and burn to the hall's end where it appeared her arranged partner was. He was a dead man, Link thought to himself. "He's enrolled in this school, apparently. I wouldn't be here otherwise if it wasn't for him."

It was obvious that the princess did not know this man. Aiming to know her side of the story, Link asked, "Who do you think he is?"

"He's in the same grade as me, but other than that, I don't have an idea in the slightest," she hissed, her white fist almost popping the water bottle open. "I only hope to the Goddesses that he's just as against this marriage as I am." Finally, the bottle succumbed to the immense pressure of her hand. A spray of water splashed onto the floor and the princess impulsively stepped closer to Link. His forehead furrowed, before becoming showered with drinking water. Her bottle emptied, Zelda disposed of it casually, then explained to Link just the same, "Your odor is less evident now. It required great will for me to stand the stench, anyway." Appalled, he stared wide-eyed at her as she handed him a tiny handkerchief. "I do apologize. In any event, I do have to take my leave now. Perhaps, I'll be seeing you in our Advanced Hyrulean Literature class. That is all. Goodbye, Link." Just as she was turning away, she muttered something else that Link thought to sound like, "Thank you."

With that, she left the same way she appeared. Which was stupidly surprisingly Link who had pinched the handkerchief in disbelief. For several moments, he lingered in front of the vending machine. Then his breath came out in a snort, before he patted the square cloth across his brow and muttered to himself, "She's in my Lit class...?"

**.**

After Link showered and changed into his school uniform, he left the locker rooms to find the girls waiting impatiently. All at once, they were squealing excitably over each other. Silent, Link raised both of his hands in their direction, silencing them. With a small sigh, he rubbed his temple and commanded tiredly, "One at a time, ladies. Please."

"Neri said she saw the princess chasing you!" Proxi blurted.

"No way!" Ciela giggled, bouncing on her toes. "She told me that she saw the princess talking with you, _alone_!"

Blinking bemusedly, Navi piped up, "I thought Neri said that it looked like the princess wanted to murder you."

"Spill it, mister." Tatl smirked with crossed arms.

Instead, each of them was given a dead beat stare from Link, before he chose to walk past them without another word. Instantly, they were at his side, begging him to reveal what really went down. It seemed all pleading was futile, however, Navi ran ahead to stop him in his tracks. It worked when Link stood before her; his hand rubbing his face, he groaned, "What now?"

The blue-haired girl reached into a plastic bag, pulling out a take-out box. "This was going to be your good-job gift, but now it's a bribe."

Truth be told, Link was never the one to say no to food. The girls often used this against him, like a weakness. He simply didn't have the will nor the stomach as something akin to hunger controlled his mouth to say, "Is that from Set-N-Out?"

"The only."

"Hamburger?"

"Deluxe cheeseburger. Deluxe cheese as in goat cheese. You know it."

Slowly, his fingers rubbed circles onto his eyelids. The girls could practically see his self-control crumbling, to their anticipation. It only took a second later, before Link grasped the bag's handle from Navi—the girls' expressions simultaneously lit up—before he dumped it into Proxi's hands. Then he moved on without another glance.

With a simultaneous whine, the girls followed after him.

Somehow, Link succeeded to make it to the bicycle racks. He was in the middle of unlocking his bicycle when Proxi shoved him aside, beaming. Taking his elbow, she lead him over to her and Navi's family car where the girls were waiting, impatiently again. Immediately, Link was worried for his bicycle but, looking back, he saw that the family's chauffeur was hefting his bike to the car's trunk.

"But you girls—"

"It's okay, Link," Ciela interrupted, smiling sweetly. "If you don't want to tell us, then you must a good reason for doing so."

"Plus," Tatl scoffed, her arms still crossed, "fifteen minutes is a world record for you."

Bursting into laughter, the girls settled into the car which was formatted as two seats facing each other. After everyone was situated, Navi handed Link the Out-N-Set bag, which he pushed away immediately. She pushed it back to him. "Hey, Link, listen! We want you to eat it!"

His forehead furrowing, Link said, "Really?"

"We bought it just for you anyway," Proxi answered and opened the box. "You don't have to torture yourself any longer."

With that, Link immediately lifted what he considered to be the goddesses' gift to earth and bit into the burger. The girls tittered in amusement, before reaching toward the box to steal the fries, which was the usual. Even though Link had never tasted an Out-N-Set fry in his life, he was grateful enough that the girls would purchase for him the best fast food in Hyrule.

"We're heading to your place, Link," Tatl informed with a mouth full of fries.

"Hmm?" His mouth was also full, however, he stopped and swallowed. "You're helping out again?"

"As much as I hate it, yeah, we are." An annoyed scoff passed her mouth, before she stuffed more fries.

Ciela handed her an Set-N-Out napkin as she continued to explain for Tatl, "She means she loves the kids, just not the..." Her sentence trailed off, however Link knew exactly what she was meaning to. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, it's always great whenever you girls help out," Link admitted and put down his half-consumed burger. "Grandma really needs all the help she can get. We couldn't afford Ilia to help out anymore." Hearing that, the girls clicked their tongues and reached for more fries. As they were, Link reached out his arms to embrace them all into a bear hug. "And my girls helping out for free. Man." The girls never liked the smell of Link after practice and shower, so they were flailing their fists at him aimlessly. "My squad is the best."

**. **

"Grandma!" After dumping his schoolbag near the door, Link hurried over to the kitchen. His elderly guardian looked up in surprise to see her towering grandson lean down to her humble height. Smiling with squinty eyes, she returned his wide-armed embrace. "Grandma, I'm back from school!"

Pulling away, his grandmother stared at him with absolute adoration. "My word, I guess you are." Link grinned, all bright-eyed. "How was school, sweetie?"

He stood up and shrugged. "S'kay." His hand reached out, waving to the girls who were dumping their bags as well. "I brought my friends over to help with the kids today."

"Hi, Grandma!"

"Good afternoon, Grandma!"

"What's cooking, Grandma?"

"Yo, Grandma."

The four girls stood in a line with their blue and blond heads ducked in respect. Then they lifted their gazes to see that Link's grandmother was before them, patting Navi's and Tatl's cheeks. Her signature, squinty-eyed smile was directed toward each one of them. "Afternoon, girls. I'm glad that all of you are around to care for my Link. I know he's got a worse memory than I do, but you girls take good care of him."

He coughed as the girls tittered teasingly upon hearing that. Before his grandmother could say anything else, Link nudged her away from them. "Hey, Grandma," he started, his arm pressed gingerly against her back, "since the girls and I are going to watch the kids today, why don't you take a break? I know you haven't had those in a while, huh?" Her small mouth opened, but Link patted her shoulder. "The doctor said to get plenty of rest, didn't he, Grandma?"

"Oh, but the kids need their lunch—"

Link smiled assuredly. "I can do it, Grandma. Please rest."

Her weathered fingers rested upon his callused hand upon her shoulder. "Only because you said please." This was good enough for Link who laughed in response and opened her bedroom door. His composure was surely as the same as before, but his grandmother could tell. Link was still somewhat sensitive regarding any and all matter that connected with his grandfather. Yet his grandmother's bedroom had every trace of her deceased husband and, standing by the door, Link knew. Knowing that as well, his grandmother patted his elbow and requested, "Sweetie, can you get me a glass of water?"

A minute later, his grandmother was dressed comfortably in bed along with a thin book. Her grandson returned with the water and an orange prescription bottle. With a click of his tongue, he retrieved her reading glasses and dimmed the light, just enough to still be able to read in. Afterward, he counted out two pills for his grandmother, watching her swallow and drink, before tucking her into her quilted sheets.

Moments passed, before Link finally saw that his grandmother was succumbing to sleep. Gently, he put aside her book and reading glasses. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard his grandmother say clearly, "Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Grandma." He smiled, unseen in the dimmed light. "Sleep tight, okay?"

"Okay, I will..."

With that, Link opened the door to leave. "... Okay, Smith."

He froze and glanced back, expecting his grandmother to say something else. There was nothing more. She had fallen asleep.**  
><strong>

**.**

"Are you crying?"

Link had to take a moment to blink fiercely behind his hands, before focusing his eyes onto the girls. Tatl had her hands on her hips with a pair of fluttering wings behind her. It was the same for the other girls who donned wings as well, however, with much more exuberance decorating their appearance. All four of them had also changed out of their school uniforms and into variations of mini-dresses that appeared to be fabricated from a little girls' fantasy film. While Navi, Proxi, and Ciela had often looked forward to dressing up, only Tatl had opposed to what she considered was "the most stupidest, self-disrespecting outfit since the birthday suit."

"Are you a real fairy?" Link shot back, hope playfully shining in his eyes. When Tatl scoffed and crossed her arms, he smiled apologetically and walked over to the front door. "I'm going to get the kids. Act natural, ladies." All four of them rolled their eyes, but only three had tittered in amusement. "I mean, act fairy! I'll be back!"

With that, Link left his house and hurried over to meet the kids. The meeting location was a local bus stop where he had always arrived a few minutes early. After the school bus dropped off eight kids, Link counted them again to be certain, before cheering to follow after him. Mido stayed at the back of the crowd as the majority talked over each other, trying to gain Link's attention, and fought among themselves to hold Link's hands. But, this time, he brought up the fact that Mido never had a turn, then taking his hand, and Saria's on his other side. The rest of the children linked hands with each other to form a line, then talked over each other once again.

"Hold on!" Gasping sharply, Link had surprised the children to step away from the front door. "I think we have guests!"

"Who?! What?! Link, who?! Who're you talking—"

"HI KIIIIIIIIIDDSSSSSS!"

Seeing four phony fairies upon the doorstep, the children let out an ecstatic screech, before rushing over to the girls. Since the girls often didn't have major issues looking after the children, Link left them to their own devices. He remembered that his grandmother mentioned an after-school lunch, and so, he headed for the kitchen. It appeared that she had been in the middle of making mac-and-cheese. For several minutes, he was preoccupied with finishing the meal as he heard in the background various high-pitched voices blabbing nonsense to the girls. There was the occasional "Please don't touch my wings!" and the "Am I really fairy? That's a fairy secret!" but the girls mostly had the children under control.

Link knew they would. He was proud of them, in a way. Caring for the children had improved his paternal instincts, he thought.

"Lunch, everyone!" The girls had just helped the kids organize their jackets and shoes. "Wash your hands, okay?"

As the girls hustled them into the washroom, Link divided eight bowls of mac-and-cheese and set them onto the dining table. The children rushed over to their seats, clamoring to Link about their wet, but cleaned, hands. Laughing, he praised them and encouraged them to eat. Meanwhile, the girls set out eight glasses of milk and set the pitcher onto the counter. A moment later, Link joined them at the counter stools.

All at once, they released a sigh of exhaustion.

Checking Link's wristwatch, Tatl groaned, "It's only been ten minutes." The girls giggled tiredly as Link glanced down at his watch as well. "It's only been ten minutes and I've had three kids already ask me where I kept my pot of gold rupees."

"Just tell them we're rich in kindness," suggested Ciela. "That usually does the trick."

"I forgot how gullible the little ones are." Navi twirled a lock of teal hair around her index finger. "They're so adorbs."

"And depressing." Everyone looked over to Proxi, completely confused. "I guess it's just me then."

Sitting up straighter, Link asked, "What happened?"

She shrugged. "I don't know about you girls, but one of them asked if fairies could grant wishes." Proxi paused to see Tatl, Ciela, and Navi shake their heads. "Just to be an optimistic, I said that's a possibility, but then this child just..."

"Just what?" prompted Link.

"She asked me if I could grant her wish." Her lips forming into a pout, Proxi continued in a small mumble, "She told me, more than anything, that she wanted parents."

Hearing that, the girls breathed in sharply as though they'd just realized that these children were orphans. The girls couldn't exactly connect with the children—being that they all knew their mother and father, but also that they grew in wealthy, loving homes—so they fixated their somber stares over to Link. They turned to him when they did not know the meaning of a tragedy, however, they knew that Link's history was the picture definition of tragic.

Surprisingly, he smiled. "It's alright, Proxi. Tell them it'll come true. I'll make sure of it."

**.**

Moments later, the children finished their after-school lunch. Afterward, it was usually time for homework, which they more or less fought against. However, the girls were mastered in the arts of bribing and, eventually, the children were sitting at the dining table with their homework out. Meanwhile, Link had to fulfill the duty of dish-washing as the girls painstakingly helped the children.

"You know what!" Proxi stood up suddenly. "Let's go outside and then finish our homework!"

Instantly, the children agreed and rushed to be clothed in their jackets and shoes. They did hesitate, glancing back at Link, but he made no move to deny their fun. Instead, he watched out from the kitchen window which displayed the backyard of the house. He watched them play Freezard Tag with Proxi the Freezard, and then Hide-and-Seek with Ciela the seeker, and then Sage Said with Navi the sage. Link was watching the children being retaught 007 zzz by Tatl, when the doorbell rang. After turning the sink off, he removed his rubber gloves and hurried over to the front door.

Four men were on his doorstep. Link thought they might be salesmen when it appeared to be three brothers in suits, but who he couldn't wrap his head around was the center man. He had a pure white hair and beard down to his waist and was donned in some strange, antiquated robe. It took a moment for Link to remember to say something. "Um... Can I help you?"

The old—Link thought he must be old to have white hair—man spoke. "Is this the residence of Smith Forria?"

Intrigued by the name of his grandfather, Link stepped outside. "This is the residence, but the late Mr. Forria has passed away."

"Passed away?" He tugged the ends of his beard. "I wasn't informed of this. Does the Forrias still reside here?"

"They do," Link answered. "I'm Smith Forria's grandson, Link Forria."

"Grandson? Link? Ah, yes, _Link_." The old man turned back to the three suited men, nodding his head. "Link was his name, was it not?"

At once, Link felt an odd weight in the pit of his stomach. "Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no, my good boy, you are not in any sort of trouble. But," he started, stepping closer to Link, "you are the particular person we have been searching for."

"Huh?"

The old man spread his mouth in a wide grin, curling his beard around his fingers. "Well, that is because you are—"

"—_our prince!_" One of the suited man finished enthusiastically.

There was a prolonged pause.

Then Link nodded with a small, strained smile before casually stepping back into the house and closing the door after him. For just a slow minute, he leaned against the wooden barrier as the girls rushed toward him with curious gazes. Brushing back her blond bangs, Ciela questioned, "Hey, Link, was that the doorbell? Who was it?"

Link huffed in awe. "Some shady men out there are telling me I'm their prince." The girls beamed at him, totally interested. "Is the 'prince' a new drug?"

**.**

**. .  
><strong>

**. . .  
><strong>

**[tbc]**

* * *

><p><strong>that's a lot in one chapter, but the more, the better? a note, the fairies dressing up as fairies is like the equivalent of Mickey Mouse and Goofy coming to your house to hang out, but their designs are more along Disney's Tinker Bell. if you were a kid, you'd totally love that. but the most important matter, this has been Link's and Zelda's first interaction so... if you have anything to say concerning that, please tell me all about it. <strong>

**preview for next chapter: Link goes crazy at what his grandfather had done, Zelda goes crazy at what Link might not had done, and Link has to meet Zelda's mommy, the Queen.  
><strong>

**one last thing; **

**TurtleCopter: **yo thanks for following ❤

**~ loveandzelink**


	3. shit

**3**

**. . .**

**. . **

**.**

"Pardon us!" The old man's voice boomed from the outside. "I believe we are engaged in conversation?"

There was a disappointed groan from Link's direction. "Goddesses _damn it_." The girls watched with wide, all-catching eyes as Link slowly slid off the door and folded his fingers over the doorknob. "Aren't you girls supposed to be watching the kids?" With a whine, they sulkily returned to the backyard while Link returned to the front doorstep, smiling earnestly to suggest that he surely intended to rid these madmen off his lawn. "Sorry, I thought I was hallucinating, did you say prince?"

The suited man raised his hand. "I said prince. You're our prince."

Link's hand raised to rub his temple. "Look, man, I don't know anything about a prince, but I can't afford to be taking drugs—"

"Drugs?" He grinned cheekily. "We don't take drugs either. I just stated the fact that you're our prince. Generally speaking, Hyrule's prince."

Gritting his teeth, Link dug his fingers into his skin. "Why am I Hyrule's prince?"

"If you'd let us inside, we can explain to you in a much more detailed manner," a second suited man answered.

Link glanced at him dubiously. There didn't seem to be another option. "Alright. Come in."

Thinking all the while, Link led them into his home and into the empty living room. Playing the perfect host, he insisted that they sit on the sofas while he fetched a tray of tea that his grandmother usually saved for guests. In his head, he wished that it was his grandmother hosting these strange people, however, he rather not disturb her well-needed rest. Seated across from his guests, Link tapped his fingers against his knee as he asked, "So care to explain?"

The old man took hold of the subject. "I am Ezlo, one of the King's closest assistant and adviser. His Majesty prepared a message for a Smith Forria?" When Link shook his head, Ezlo continued, "Since Smith Forria is no longer of this realm, I suppose this message is best suited to relay to you, Link Forria. This concerns you, after all."

Furrowing his forehead, Link questioned, "Why?"

Lifting his teacup, Ezlo started, "It began almost fifty-four years ago. The former King of Hyrule hosted the annual sword fighting festival. The reigning champion was His Late Majesty's son, and our current King of Hyrule, who was revered as the best swordsman in Hyrule. That soon changed when entered the scene your grandfather." Link pointed to himself as to say '_My grandfather?_' Ezlo assured Link by stating aloud, "Smith Forria had courageously fought from the bottom ranks of the tournament to be able to duel with His Majesty."

Nodding along in acknowledgement, Link thought to himself, _Grandpa_,_ why didn't you tell me you were this badass?! _

"To His Majesty's surprise, their battle ended with a draw. Our King is a benevolent one when His Majesty held no ill will toward the talented commoner. Rather, the King and Smith Forria formed a friendly rivalry. I would even say that they were close friends. They trusted one another very much." Ezlo paused, sipping slowly at his tea. "To the point that they agreed to an arrangement that would change the lives of their progeny."

_Uh-oh_, Link thought.

"The King and Smith Forria planned an arranged marriage, but between their families." Suddenly, perspiration started to build on Link's neck, but at a faster rate than the incident with the princess. This was separate incident occurring, on a much grander scale. Grand enough that, in his mind, Link was begging to the above, '_Oh, Grandpa, don't let this man tell me you did this to me, not me, please, Grandpa, please, please, please'_—"They had carefully chosen which members were to be involved in this matter. Those two members were the King's eldest daughter, Crown Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and Smith Forria's only grandson. The latter of whom I believe you already know—"

Standing up abruptly, Link blurted, "_NOO!_"

"Know?" the 'our prince!' man repeated.

"Uh-uhu-uhh," Link stuttered, realizing he almost lost his mind. Quieter now, he sat back down and coughed. "Know, yeah, I know... That's me?"

"Yes. After the affirmation of your identity, we are certain that Smith Forria's grandson is presumed to be you, Link Forria." Ezlo bowed his head, the suited men following him. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Link."

"Yeah... Same here." However, in Link's mind, he imagined himself on his knees, screaming and crying and then rolling hysterically onto the ground. It was a pitiful scenario of himself, but it was one that Link felt would definitely be happening if his guests weren't in the proximity of watching him. How could he make this better? "Actually, there's a bit of an issue. It's that—uhhhh—I-I-I lied. Yes, a lie. I'm not Link."

The second suited man spoke up sternly, "You just confirmed several times that you are Link Forria."

"Yeah, but I was lying." Shrugging, Link rubbed his sweaty palms over his knees. "I'm a compulsive liar. Sorry. Not really. There's no Link Forria here."

"Where is he?" the first suited man inquired innocently as the second narrowed his glare and inquired a different question, "Where is the hourglass?"

Immediately, Link smiled shakily as he laughed a slight too loudly, "Hourglass? What hourglass? What's an hourglass?!"

Just as quick, the second suited man rose from his seat with his perceptive stare searching the room. After a thorough observation, he stated, "He's lying. Not about being Link Forria. Do you understand, Rudrum?" He especially directed that last information to the first man. In response, Rudrum shrugged and smiled. On the other hand, the third with the blank face made a move by rising to his feet. Wordlessly, he followed after the second man, who had walked off to an adjoined hallway. Looking back, the second declared to Ezlo, "I will find the hourglass, Sir."

Narrowing his wizened eyes at Link, Ezlo took a sip of tea and nodded. "Do what you must, Rinku."

"There's nothing here!" shouted Link, scrambling to follow them.

Somehow, in some way Link wanted to learn, Rinku chose to open the door which led exactly into Link's room. Without a hint of hesitation, Rinku walked in with Rudrum and the blank-faced guard following suit. Screaming inwardly, Link hurried after the suited posse who stood in the center of his completely chaotic room. The one named Rudrum scratched at his hair, before saying, "Must be in the dresser, am I right?"

_I'm so stupid._

"The first is usually for tops, the second for trousers, so he must have hidden the hourglass in the miscellaneous drawer. It's the third drawer," the third man informed coolly.

_I'm so, so stupid. _

Rudrum was grinning as he carefully crossed his way to the drawer. After he made his way before the furniture, he whooped, "I have a feeling it's around here!" With that, he opened the third drawer, pushed around the inside articles, and then held up half of an hourglass with both hands, like a trophy. "You were right, Raven! Haha! Go team!"

_I'm so, so, so very stupid, _Link thought, dropping to his knees.

A figure loomed over him. "Stand, Link Forria." He looked up to see Rinku staring solemnly down at him. "You are still in the clear."

Link obeyed his order and followed after the suited posse, mumbling to himself, "That's what you think."

Back into the living room, Rudrum settled the hourglass into Ezlo's outward palm. Then he joined the others behind the sofa who stood with their hands clasped behind their backs. Link thought they were much more intimidating than before as he took his seat into the armchair. Opposite him, Ezlo held the hourglass up to his eyes and murmured, "Yes. This is the hourglass."

"_Oh Gods_," Link moaned into his hands.

Ezlo was oblivious to the state of Link's misery as he continued on, "To finalize the agreement, the King and Smith Forria divided an hourglass that Mr. Forria had welded himself. It was with this item that Princess Zelda and Link Forria would join together in holy matrimony as the hourglass would join together with its other half as well." Setting the hourglass onto the coffee table, Ezlo took a sip of tea. "That was the promise that the King and your grandfather had made, Link."

Behind his fingers, Link muttered, "Why?"

"I do not have the answer for that. I suppose that is an inquiry best suited for the King of Hyrule. We only wish to carry out His Majesty's agreement now because of His Majesty's illness," Ezlo answered. This made sense to Link who remembered Zelda's pushover noble asking about her father's health. "His Majesty wishes to witness the marriage of the Crown Princess, before His Majesty is to pass onto the Goddesses' Realm. But before His Majesty can do that, it was our responsibility to find Her Highness's fiancé, the owner of the other half of the hourglass. I apologize on part of the court guards to retrieve the hourglass, but they were acting for the sake of our king."

"It's alright. Not really." Link dug his fingers into his temple, but no amount of rubbing would calm the current calamity. "But what if I don't want to marry the Crown Princess?"

There was a prolonged pause. "We cannot stop you."

"_What?!_" At once, Link stood up, his expression brightened by a tenfold. "You're telling me that I have the option of saying no?"

"That is correct."

Link did not glare often, but he did so this moment. "When were you going to tell me this?"

A brief shade of shame passed Ezlo's face. "The King's will is our own."

"Understandable." Wave after wave of relief flooded over his anger, causing Link to break out into a great grin. "I think we know my answer."

"Did we fail to mention?" Surrender was not an option for Rinku when he spoke up, "There is a compensation."

"I don't want it," Link laughed. "I don't need it."

Still, Rinku continued, "The royal family has prepared a dowry for the Forria family." His laughter lowering in volume, Link met the steely stare of the grave guard. "In return of marrying Crown Princess Zelda, the royal family is willing to substantially increase the income for Kind Kokiri Homes and you, Link Forria, will receive a settlement for your own personal use."

This was major bait for Link.

He knew that increasing the income would allow his grandmother to rehire Ilia. She could renovate the rooms so that it wasn't four kids to a room and Aryll doesn't have to sleep in the storage closet, which was her bedroom. She could accept more orphans if the renovations expanded enough. Maybe even, she could hire a real housekeeper and a real chef and more children assistants and more assistants would free the girls. It would free his grandmother who was becoming exhausted, and _just old_, and even himself who had always been slacking in his schoolwork. He had to use the majority of his time to sword fight in order to keep his athletics scholarship.

With all this in mind, he let out a slow exhale.

"I... I just..." Only one thought conquered Link's mind, and he shared it aloud, "I just want to stay the same."

That prompted Ezlo to put down his teacup and stand. "I see." Finally, he made to leave with the suited posse behind him. "If that is what you wish. Although, I expect to hear your mind changed within a few weeks' time. Consider the agreement in its entirety as this folder contains the particulars in great detail. Please share this with your family." Furrowing his forehead, Link accepted a manila folder and followed after Ezlo and the suited posse to the front door. "We will ask for your final answer when the Queen of Hyrule summons you. Be prepared for that moment, Link Forria. Good day."

Link watched as they walked down the pathway and over to a high-class automobile. After seeing them disappear around a street bend, Link closed the door with his eyes squeezed shut. His breaths came out short and sharp, and was heard by the girls who held the hands of the children.

"Hey, Link." Conflicted, he looked up at Navi. "Are you okay?"

In response, he smiled softly and reached the folder out to them. "Decide for yourself."

**.**

"Oh my Gods," the girls continued to repeat, devouring line after line of the agreement. "_Oh my friggin' Goddesses_."

They were situated at the dining table, finally finishing up the children's homework. It took a while before the girls had a chance to read the folder, since the children were having trouble with their work, however, they thought the wait was worth the reward. Unable to stomach the idea of the promise, Link preoccupied himself by cutting apple slices for the children. The distraction wasn't working well when his mind was wholly wrapped on the agreement that his own grandfather had deliberately thought of with the King of Hyrule.

"You're seriously saying no?" Proxi picked up an apple slice, nudged the nearest child bite off half, and then popped the other half in her mouth. "It looks like this arrangement would help the orphanage?"

Sighing, Link lowered the knife and the half-sliced apple. "Think about it, Proxi. Yes, the dowry would help the orphanage, but think about this in the big picture. Think about me. I'm just a high school student who helps with his family's orphanage and sword fights on the side. That's just it. What else is there? You know someone like that can't be crown prince of Hyrule." His statement dawned upon the girls that becoming just that was riddled with a large load of responsibilities. "I don't know how to do a lot of things and I especially don't know how to govern a country. I don't even think I can even be taught how to do that. That's what a crown prince should be capable to do. I'm not him."

Tatl smirked knowingly. "Is all this no-no-responsibilities 'cause of your talk with the princess?"

"No. I mean, yeah, she's against it too, but I wasn't really thinking of her when I said no," Link explained. The girls looked at each, eager to finally hear what exchanges Link and the princess had. "It's just really obvious that an ordinary person could never govern a country. I'm going to screw up Hyrule, and I know it. The princess doesn't know her fiancé is me—well, the moment I talked with her, she didn't—but once she knows, she's going to reason that too. For Farore's sake, you girls know I can't be the Crown Prince of Hyrule."

"You go, guy! _Uh-huuuuh_. Turn down, Link."

His thoughts becoming clearer, he was relieved of the support from his friends. Smiling, he said, "Thanks, ladies."

Suddenly, the front door threw open and there was a female's shout, "I'm home!"

"Dining room!"

A moment later, thirteen-year-old Aryll Forria skipped into the room and immediately swiped an apple slice. Chewing on that, she said, "Hi, big brother." Her stare settled on the girls. "Hi, Navi, Tatl, Ciela, Proxi." Her mouth curved into a wide grin, Aryll leaned down to embrace three children at once. With their heads pressed against each other, they giggled as Aryll animatedly greeted them, "Hi, little ones. Working on homework, huh? How was school today?"

"Aryll." Looking back, Aryll glanced at her brother with their gazes mirroring each other. "Read this."

Proxi handed her the folder, which Aryll received with a skeptical stare. "What's this, big brother?" Link only looked away as he fiddled with an apple peel from the table. Humming to herself, Aryll shrugged, took a seat cross-legged onto the table, and flipped to the first page. It only took a moment, before she slid off the table's surface, screeching, "_What the hey?!_"

"Quiet." Link was surprised at how level-headed he sounded. "Grandma's sleeping."

"What the _hey _is this?!" Her hand slapped the papers, but her hard stare was on Link. "King of Hyrule? Grandpa?! Grandpa's been dead for almost two years now! He didn't say anything about making you the Crown Prince of Hyrule!"

"I think he did." Link's fingers tapped against his temple. "I just don't remember it."

"Big brother!"

"I don't know... I don't remember... I don't want to remember, Aryll."

"That was two years ago! _Big brother!_ What're you gonna do?!"

"I said no, of course!"

"That's what I thought!" Aryll beamed and flipped past the other pages leisurely. "We need you here, big brother."

He rubbed his temple, smiling. "Glad to know I'm needed here, not wanted."

Smiling as well, Aryll rolled her shoulders back. "Well, we all know Grandma wants you here. Maybe the kids? Hey, guys!" The children looked up from their homework and blinked up at Aryll, wide-eyed. Pointing to Link, she leaned down and asked, "Do you guys want Link to stay with you? Or should he go to the big, bad castle where you'll never see him again?"

Most of the kids began to sputter the former and stood up, reaching out for Link. A small sound of disapproval left Link's mouth before he was covered with various children clinging to his arms and legs. Some were in tears, wiping their weeping eyes and noses upon Link's clothes, as some others loudly declared their want for Link to stay at the orphanage. In some way, it felt like Link was encompassed with support, and it was within this moment that Link realized there was no other home than here.

**.**

The next day passed as any other to Link's relief. He'd hoped the girls wouldn't tell anyone since he'd sworn them in for secrecy. It was the fact that sometimes they kept the swear seriously, and sometimes they didn't. This time, they were true to keeping their word, and they were in no way related to an angry princess searching for a specific student. And Link, he was especially concerned for an angry princess on the loose, therefore, he decided to skip Advanced Hyrulean Literature and sword fighting practice, instead spending his last period with the girls.

_Dance Studio 514_, Link thought, _remember this remember this remember_—

"It'll last longer if you take a picture," Navi chirped helpfully.

Link did just that as the girls laughingly entered the studio. After Link snapped approximately twenty pictures, he slipped into the room as quickly as he could. While the girls were stretching their willowy limbs, Link gathered their bags beside him against the mirrored wall. Then he reclined onto the wooden floor, his head propped on Tatl's handbag. The night before had been a nightmare on him since all he did in bed was think and think about was his grandfather's agreement. Even so, now that he was at school, he attempted his best to focus on his education, however, it didn't help that the princess attended the same school that he did.

"_Oh man_," he groaned and threw his blazer onto his face.

"Hey, Link." With the blazer off, he turned his head to Proxi. "Can you please get us Spryte Zeros?"

Immediately, he got onto his feet. Lying down had twisted his nerves even more. His wallet out, Link said, "I got it."

A round of grateful cheers followed after Link when he left the studio and eventually, he found the nearest vending machine. Muttering an annoyed swear, he fed blue rupee after blue rupee into the machine. He was reaching for the fourth bottle just as a hand shot out and slammed the glass beside his head. Startled out of his mind, Link flinched as though a spasm riddled his body, causing all the Spryte Zeros to clatter below.

"For Farore's sake!" Swiveling around, Link met the blazing blue eyes of the princess. "Can you stop?!"

She had no time for his complaints, however. "Who do you think he is! Who do you think he is?! _Who do you thINK HE IS?!_"

Link blinked. "What?"

"You...! You! _You jerk!_" she shouted, stepping back with flushed cheeks. "You were talking about yourself!"

"What?!"

"You—you were—What in Hyrule are they doing?!"

"Hi."

Following her pointed hand, Link spotted the girls seated upon the ground with their bright eyes memorizing every moment. Then he looked back to the princess with a small shrug. She was about to throw the nearest object at him when he explained, "They won't tell anyone. They promised me." This didn't seem to convince the princess at all who was about to direct her frustration onto them. The girls didn't seem to be care, even more so when Tatl lazily sprawled onto the floor. "Uhh, Zel—"

"Fine!" she interjected, a scoff heard under her breath. A moment passed, before the princess remembered she was suppose to inflict her fury upon him. "But you! How can you not remember, you impossible idiot?!" Practically steaming, Princess Zelda ran her hands through her hair multiple times, before reciting verbatim, "_My fiance! He's enrolled in this school, apparently! I wouldn't be here otherwise if it wasn't for him!_" Her glare was pointed sharply at Link, but a fog still clouded his memory. "_Who do you _THINK_ he is?! He's in the same grade as me, but other than that, I don't have an idea in the slightest! I only hope to the Goddesses that he's just as against this marriage as I am!_"

Blinking in awe, Link touched his cheek. "You remembered all that?"

"You DIDN'T?!"

Navi quipped, "His memory's as good as a goldfish's."

Surprising all the girls, a short laugh emitted from his mouth. "Sorry, but it's true. I never told you that my memory is totally terrible?" From the crossed expression on Zelda's face, Link thought he still wasn't excused. He winced as he heard the girls snorted, obviously judging him. "But hear me out! Look, Zelda, I wasn't—"

"Quiet!" To Link's horror, her expression had shifted to one of humiliation and murder-hunger. "You horrible—you are such—yu-you were mocking me the whole time!"

He was quiet for a moment, before he replied, "Mocking you? I wasn't mocking you, Zelda. I would never mean to do something like that." Even though his tone had softened, the bloodthirsty look on the princess's face did not. "Look, I just want you to know that I had that one conversation with you hours before... before I learned about the whole... the..."

"... The goddesses awful agreement," she finished in a huff.

He rubbed his neck. "Yeah."

"Bummer."

"Uh-huuuhhh."

"Such a disappointment."

"Hey, Proxi, hand me the Sprytes that Link dropped."

"I don't believe this!" Her hands in her hair, Zelda shook her head fiercely as though a demon had controlled her. That was the impression Link and the girls were getting. "I don't believe any of this! How could His Majesty promise me to a commoner?! I thought all this time that he was at least a noble! How could you not be!? This academy is ridiculously extortionate and especially for a commoner! I don't—I can't—!"

"Wow, peasant prejudice much?"

"I'm not a peasant, Tatl." His voice lowering, Link meant to inform the princess. "I'm a scholarship student."

Her glare flaring, she snapped, "What?!"

"I said you shouldn't get so worked up about this," Link spoke up. In return, the look on her face suggested that she believed she wasn't "so worked up," but Link attempted to calm her nonetheless. His voice soft again, he said, "I had the option of saying no."

The murderous glint in her eyes had completely gone out. "Repeat that?"

"I had the option of saying no. To marrying you and being crown prince and all that. I said no."

"You're... You're not lying to me, are you?" It amused Link how suddenly the hopeful light in her eyes was brightening her entire expression. In a sudden moment, her heart-shaped face was tilted up toward him and he really tried to quiet the thought that Crown Princess Zelda was much prettier, up close. "Please tell me that you're not lying to me. Please."

A small smile involuntarily crept across his mouth. "I'm not lying."

For a moment that Link hoped to last longer, all the troubles appeared to had lifted from the princess's life as she mirrored Link with a soft, content smile. It was apparent to the girls as he could hear them whispering heatedly with one other, but he wasn't focused on them at all. Somehow, it appeared as though another fog had settled upon Link, although this was a cloud that gave Zelda a light he didn't even know was there before.

"Link?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

The smile stayed on her lips. "Thank you."

_Say it again, _Link thought as he actually said, "It's the better choice for me and Hyrule if I said no so it wasn't just because of you—of you saying something, I mean."

"Regardless. You have my gratitude." Even though Link believed he responded with a small smile, the girls clicked their tongues at his obviously besotted expression. "I suppose I will see you later?" Forcing himself, he managed a strange shrug of his shoulders. The princess didn't appear to catch that as she nodded toward the floor. "Goodbye, ladies. Bye, Link. Thank you again."

With that, she left Link in a daze. It was only momentarily when the girls threw their empty bottles at Link who reacted with a loud, "Ow! That hurts!"

"You want her!"

"You really totally unconditionally like her!"

"You have a schoolgirl crush on her!"

"You're an idiot for liking her!"

Instead of refuting their statements, Link leaned down to collect the bottles. Just as he was standing straight, empty bottle after bottle hit various parts of his upper body. It inflicted tiny shots of pain which had Link raising his arms for protection. Behind his arm, he could see that the girls were picking bottles from the recycling bin and throwing at him. He couldn't understand why they were recycling bottles this way or even why they were furious with him in the first place.

"Hey, stop!" His hand successfully whacked a bottle back. "Hey, that was half-empty! Stop!"

"_You moron!_" the girls shouted, before falling to their knees.

Link was astounded how they were finally picking up their plastic weapons. "Why are you all so angry with me?"

Astounding Link even more was that Ciela had answered. "You could have married her!"

The statement confused Link. After disposing the bottles in his arm, he leaned down to collect more. His gaze was focused on the floor when he mumbled, "So what?"

"So you dummy!" Navi wailed, whacking Link with a bottle. He winced as she sighed, "It's an unrequited love story."

It dawned upon Link.

Amused, he laughed, "You girls need to stop watching your dramas."

"I would watch the heck out of yours." Proxi stared straight at Link as she hurled a bottle at the recycling bin. Success. "A peasant who was born to wed the princess. But he declined and then fell in love with her out of stupidity, but the princess weds a tall, dark, and handsome noble instead. The peasant eventually dies with regret and with no one at his side."

Moments passed as the girls tossed bottles while Link stared at Proxi, before he offered his opinion, "Proxi. That sounds terrible. As in no-one-would-want-to-watch terrible."

"I'd watch it," Proxi scoffed.

"Same," the others piped up. "Tragic first leads are so in right now."

Link shook his head. "I forgot how horrible your cinematic tastes are."

"But you admit to liking her!" Ciela plopped herself before Link. "The look in your eyes said so!"

He shrugged. "I'll meet new people, Ciela."

She pouted. "You shouldn't do that, Link."

"Why not?"

"As a connoisseur of grade-A dramas, I know all there is to true love." Ciela did not appreciate how Link chuckled in response and leaned even closer to him. He did not appreciate that. "So listen well to me, Link. I've watched enough dramas to know when a guy is in love. Like the one that changes your life! Link, the look on your face when you saw the princess smile was the exact same look as the men who saw the love of their lives. You're really going to pass over something so splendid?"

The girls were nodding intensely in agreement with Ciela's small spiel. They thought Link was too, if he hadn't half-smiled in amusement and he said, "Ciela, you know those dramas are all fake, right?"

**.**

The girls were upset after that.

They weren't the type to pressure Link or to ignore him either, but they did narrow their eyes at certain times. Such as when the princess passed by their table and greeted them amiably. And when the princess walked up to Link, asking him if he still had her handkerchief. The girls thought it was worst-case scenario when Link admitted that the rumor was true, that the princess accepted to be his literature project partner. It was so painfully obvious that Link was extremely ecstatic that the princess would accept him as friends—so far—but the girls knew that would hurt him, maybe not now, perhaps later.

Link tried not to be bothered by their reactions, but it bothered him anyway.

The day he received the official statement requesting him to meet with the Hyrulean Queen was the day he doubted his own decision. There wasn't any real motivation to change his mind, however, Link knew there was something more to his own free will. Since he didn't know what that was, he turned to the one person who could had possibly known.

After tucking the children to sleep, Link headed to a small room nearby his grandmother's bedroom. At first, he lingered in the doorway of his grandparents' office, before flipping the light switch on. The bookshelves of blacksmiths' arts and drawers-full of orphanage records characterized the office as organized, save for the plenitude of paperwork on the desk. That would had been Link's first clue, however, he reached for a framed photo upon the desk's corner.

The photograph was taken before his grandfather passed away. Alive, he was a bulky, intimidating man with pure white hair that was hidden by a deep green headscarf, knitted by Link's grandmother for her husband. Link remembered his grandfather being buried with the headscarf, but mismatched in a black suit. Shaking his head, Link focused on the other faces in the photo which were of Aryll, himself, their grandmother, and their parents. Aryll and their grandmother were smiling brightly enough to reach their eyes, however, they didn't smile that genuinely anymore. Link could take a stab why, since one causation would point to the couple in the photo.

His throat tightening, Link flinched from the faces of his parents and consequently dropped the photo.

The item clattered upon the desk. With a sigh, Link picked up the photo along with several stray papers. Placing the photo face-down, Link stared at the pages, curiously scanning the printed information. From what Link knew, the paper listed the amounts of several housing utilities and these amounts were yet to be paid. What was much more curious was the fact that the date of these bills ranged from four to two months ago.

"Sweetie?"

Looking up, he met the apprehensive stare of his grandmother. "Grandma?" The papers in her direction, Link questioned, "Hey, Grandma, what's this?"

"Oh dear," she murmured, reaching out her hands. Link obliged and handed the papers over to her. "Oh dear, Link, sweetie, this wasn't meant for you."

"Grandma?" Her back toward him, his grandmother was filing the papers into a red folder. "Grandma, is the orphanage in trouble?"

Turning around, she faced him with a small smile. "It's just a little pickle, sweetie. I'll handle it."

Somehow, Link thought of the opposite. "How?"

His grandmother didn't answer. Instead, she filed the red folder into a locked cabinet and then shuffled around the room, picking up stray items here and there. It appeared she was making her way to the door, however, she never made the move to leave.

"Grandma."

"Link," she finally said, smiling with squinted eyes. "If you want to know, you have to promise me it won't change your mind."

His heart heavy, Link hurried before her and kneeled down to her level. His hands on her feeble shoulders, he whispered, "Grandma, you know I can't promise that."

"Oh dear." With a weathered hand to her cheek, she shook her head. "Link. Please forget about this. Please."

A moment passed as Link stared solemnly at his grandmother. Then his hands lowered, settling on top of hers. His stare lowered as well, focused on their entwined hands. "Grandma, you know I can't do that either." She appeared to be on the edge of bursting into tears, which Link could not blame her for. "Grandma, please. Please tell me. Grandma."

So she did.

"Good heavens, I don't even know where to start." Link gave her several moments to gather her thoughts. "I-I think it was after your grandfather passed away... We were alright since your grandfather saved up quite a bit of money. But then I should have been more careful. That money wasn't going to last forever, oh dear." Link knew he shouldn't stress his grandmother like this, but he needed to know. After setting his grandmother into a chair, he held her hands again and nodded for her to continue. "Your grandfather didn't worked just for us, dear. Some of his income went to the orphanage, because it was a standard too small to be properly funded. Your grandfather worked for us and the kids, sweetie. And when he was gone, I didn't know if I could manage the orphanage all on my own. I thank the Goddesses everyday for you and Aryll. My hearts." She paused, wiping at her eyes and running her thumb over Link's hand. "But it wasn't enough. The savings your grandfather worked for is running out. I'm so sorry, sweetie, but I could think of one answer."

His stare soft, Link asked gently, "What's that?"

"Oh dear, oh dear," she whispered, her hand rose to rub her cheek. "Link, sweetie, I've had a small talk with the children. The older ones are in middle school now. They said they would care for the younger ones whenever you and Aryll aren't home. I know it's my job to care for them, but I am caring for them. I think I'll do that by... I'll do that by working as a cook for the Lumpy Pumpkin." Immediately, Link's reaction was one of deep objection, however, his grandmother quieted him. "They were always short of soup cooks and you know very well how much you like my soup. It would be fair to share them with other people, wouldn't it? There's only a tiny problem that I'll be working both the lunch—"

"_Grandma!_" Link exploded, suddenly and sharply. "Grandma, you can't be working so much! You shouldn't even be working right now! What did the doctor say? What will the doctor say?!"

"Sweetie," she called softly. "Sweetie, you've already been working with the children. Don't tell me you've forgotten on the weekends, you've been working at Malo Mart all day and all night. You've always been a good student, but I know you're falling behind in your schoolwork. Sweetie, I know that you have too much on your plate, so please let me—"

"No, Grandma! I can't let you handle everything! I'll handle it!" In response, his grandmother was the epitome of pathetic heartbreak as Link didn't exactly ponder on the effects of his words. "I—I'll-I'll drop out of school, Grandma! I'll start working full-time at Malo Mart. I'll work my way up from there, or I'll work two or more jobs, and I'll ask the girls to help out more often. I'll beg them if I have to. We're going to keep this orphanage together, alright, Grandma?"

There were tears in her eyes.

He laughed suddenly, sharply. "Oh man, I forgot about Aryll. She's gonna do whatever I do so—uhhh—Grandma, I'll-I'll beg her to stay in school. One of us has got to have an education, right?" Blinking back the heat in his eyes, Link sat up straighter and pulled his grandmother into a desperate embrace. "I'll handle it, Grandma, I promise, I got it, okay, okay, okay—"

A moment passed, before it dawned upon him.

He didn't want to do any of that. Neither dropping out nor working multiple jobs nor begging the girls. None of it. Did that mean his grandmother had to be the solution and the sacrifice? Link could never allow that. There was also the case that neither of them could earn enough to erase the debt. So then would they do nothing? Do nothing and allow the orphanage to close down and then distribute the children to other organizations that could not promise that each child will receive the love and care they received at Kind Kokiri Homes?

With all this, Link knew there was only one other option.

"Grandma," he murmured, turning his head against her pure white hair, "I'll handle everything."

**.**

The day of the Hyrulean Queen's summoning, Link woke up bright and early.

He stared at the ceiling for a solid ten minutes. He ate his breakfast, slowly and silently. He took the longest shower of his life. Afterward, his grandmother was waiting with a dark green suit laid out on his bed. Link knew the last time he wore a suit was for a funeral. After that, he never liked wearing suits. He thought it was terribly peculiar as he saw himself in the mirror. Staring at his clean-cut reflection, he said nothing as his grandmother fastened his necktie.

Once she finished, she stepped back slowly and mused, "You look just like your father."

His throat had tightened, allowing nothing to be said.

Outside was the same automobile as last time. Ezlo wasn't present, but the suited posse were. After saying goodbye to his grandmother, Link followed Raven to the backseat where Rudrum was grinning excitedly. He greeted Link who smiled weakly in response. While Rinku drove, the rest of the ride was quiet until the car finally arrived at its destination. However, Link did not think of the main Hyrule Castle's opulent surroundings. He only followed the suited posse who led him into an extravagant reception parlor. Once he took his seat, the suited posse disappeared without any further instructions. For several moments, Link sat with his fingers fumbling with his tie. The situation was much too foreign for him, however, just as he heard someone entering, Link stood and bowed his head.

"Sit." Link did so, seeing that it was almost identical two women. The Queen of Hyrule took her seat on the opposite sofa, her daughter beside her. Unseen by the Queen, Princess Zelda winked and gave a thumbs-up at Link, their own secret code. Link gave the same smile to Zelda as he did to Rudrum. "Link Forria, I am pleased that you had accepted my invitation, but I will certainly cut to the chase. I summoned you here today for one reason." At this moment, Link inhaled quietly and prepared himself. "What is your answer?"

This was opposite, everything to what Zelda imagined.

Because Link had lifted his serious stare over to her. She was curious as to why. Their eyes were locked as he parted his mouth and he said to her, "I will marry Crown Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

**.**

**. . **

**. . . **

**[tbc]**

* * *

><p><strong>oh, Link, if only you knew your story is based off a "fake" drama. well it is fake, but it's reality for Link. chapters gonna get longer from here! <span>next chapter previews<span> to the extent of how much his fiancée is pissed off (a lot) and his plans to get out of the unseen repercussions of his assent (he doesn't have one).  
><strong>

**thanks for the r&r last chapter;**

**russub19:** glad you like the joke I try ❤

**RageMuffinz: **your reaction was great I loved it haha. and uhhhh how about Link having hardcore feels for Zelda? btw, Rage, I'm a ma'am ❤

**~ loveandzelink**


	4. like

**4**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

The silence was much heavier than anything Link had heard before.

"Your Majesty!" Princess Zelda's tone of voice had sharpened, however, her head was bowed, yielding to her mother. "Forgive my brashness, but I request an immediate audience with Link Forria." Her fury flaring, Zelda glanced over to Link who shrunk in his seat. He thought that the princess would pounce on him any moment after she stated, "_Alone_."

In response, the Queen of Hyrule lifted her hand with her frigid gaze mirroring her daughter. "In a moment, Crown Princess." Relieved, Link rubbed his hand over his chest where his hummingbird heart was pulsing too fast, too loud. "I have a few matters for Sir Forria that I wish to discuss with him privately."

Hearing that, Zelda quelled the urge to yank Link by his necktie. In lieu of that, she bowed her head in respect to the Queen and then strode out of the parlor. The sound of her heels clicking away from Link slowed his pulse immediately, however, he was aware of another stony stare. Still, he was glad that there was no murder-hunger expressed by the Queen. Rather, Link noticed the multitude of similarities that the Queen and Princess shared. Obviously, Zelda received her regal appearance from her mother as the Queen was a perfect prediction of Zelda in the future. It was also the fact that the two shared an almost cold disposition, which Link thought could be literal as the Queen met Link's eyes, sending a shiver to run down his spine.

Because of his observation, Link didn't notice a maid entering to lower a tray of tea onto the coffee table. As the maid punctiliously poured a second cup, the Queen lifted her own with her poised posture undisturbed. With the tea on her lap, the Queen did not drink, instead she spoke to Link, "How fares your health, Sir Forria?"

Link didn't know if he should take a cup too then talk, or just talk. What were the royal procedures for this? Quickly, he chose the former, settling the cup onto his thigh. "I-I'm-I _fare_..." A moment later, he ducked his head towards the Queen, similar how Zelda did. He wondered what "fare" had meant, and simply chose to blabber, "I fare alright, I think, I mean when Your Majesty said 'fare,' does Your Majesty mean like the Medieval Fair every summer, like the children really enjoy—"

The Queen raised her hand. Furrowing his forehead, Link had no idea why it worked to cease his train of thought. His hand lifted to his temple as the Queen lowered hers upon the folds of her dress. "Please be at ease, Sir Forria. The King and I are aware that your burden is heavy. There is also that you still stand as a student?"

"That's right, Your Majesty."

She was quiet, before murmuring, "The same as the princess." The Queen tilted her chin upward in the slightest, which had Link lowering his gaze in the same degree. "As the prince-to-be, you must stand for the sake of Hyrule and aid for our country's stability of peace. There is the most important factor that you must do all that with the union of Crown Princess Zelda."

_That's a lost cause, _Link thought, but nodded nonetheless.

"You are still willing to go through with this marriage with all this in mind?"

Unwavering, Link was immediate to declare, "With all this in mind, I will marry Crown Princess Zelda."

Intrigued by his intensity, the Queen replied, "Tell me why, Sir Forria."

He hesitated, before admitting, "This is the only choice I have." The Queen appeared to have already known that fact. Link hadn't expected her to respond as calmly as she did, still, he swallowed and continued, "Can I ask a question for Her Majesty?"

A dainty hand waved in his favor.

His exhale was shakier than he liked, but Link questioned onward, "If I marry Crown Princess Zelda, then I was told that the funds for Kind Kokiri Homes will substantially increase. I just want to know if—"

"That is correct."

Link looked up, wide-eyed out of relief.

"That is a matter you should not be involved in." When the Queen met Link's eyes, he knew it would be disrespectful to look away. "I have an inquiry of my own, Sir Forria." He nodded, knowing he had to answer regardless. "Are you aware that if you marry the Crown Princess, that you will also receive a settlement for your personal use?"

Furrowing his forehead, Link blinked. "I'm sorry, but I don't want that. I just want the orphanage funds."

That enough was honesty to the Queen. Her head slightly tipped, she revealed, "Since you so badly wish to be a part of the Royal Family, the Forria family will receive benefits that will secure your family's reputation." Seeing that Link relaxed his stiff shoulders, the Queen took up her teacup, which was refilled with steamed tea. "The rest of your inquiries shall rest in the hands of Ezlo who will come to your aid at once." She paused, looking back at the grand parlor doors. "I suppose I shall direct him to you at this moment since you're to move into the palace tomorrow—"

"Tomorrow?" Link repeated, his hand lifting to swipe the sudden beads of sweat. "Your Majesty, I couldn't possibly move by tomorrow."

A moment passed as the Queen sipped at her tea, then her eyebrows knitted together. The Queen lowered the teacup, and it was taken away as a replacement was instantly placed before her. The maid flustered, bowing and apologizing profusely, but when she earned no reaction from the Queen, she hurried out of sight. His perspiration doubling, Link could hear her being harshly berated as an elder maid slipped into the parlor.

"Sir Forria."

He flinched, almost dropping his teacup, and replied, "Y-Yes, Your Majesty?"

"How long?"

"I-I—" His thoughts scattered, Link hurried to gather his mind. "I don't understand?"

Silent, the Queen rose her teacup and sipped slowly. After finding the taste satisfactory, she returned the cup onto the table. Her gaze now the slightest warmer toward Link, the Queen stated her full inquiry, "How long do you need before you move into the palace?"

"Oh!" gasped Link, his eyes brightening. "I-I guess, I mean, I would like a-a—uhh—a week. Just a small week." Then he hastily tacked on, "Please, Your Majesty. It'd be hella rad—"

At once, the Queen repeated after him, "Hell-uh rah-d?"

_Damn it! You moron!_ Link reprimanded himself as he verbally attempted to reassure his formal disposition. "It's—uhhhh—it is aaaaaaa—a phrase for '_extremely good_.'"

It only took the longest moment of his life, before the Queen responded with, "I see how it is." By the tone of her voice, Link doubted that she really did and could no longer meet the Queen's stare. "I suppose it is a week then." The possibility of hearing the Queen agree shocked Link, but he was bubbling with reassurance. "That is all I had to discuss with you, Sir Forria. I must take my leave." When she stood, the palace help followed her in sync. Then she stopped before the open doors as she left her farewell to Link, "Enjoy this week as your last."

**.**

_What the hell does she mean by that?_

However, Link didn't think much of that when he asked the maids to fetch the suited posse. The maids were in awe when immediately afterward, the future prince had his running start away from the parlor. Link was truly inept with his memory, however, if the time came—such as impeding exams and a bloodthirsty princess—he could pretty much force himself to remember one critical thing. At this moment, the route of the castle was the memory he desperately searched through the files of his mind. This last resort was a sort of success as Link was recalling the differences between left and right, and he used that to his advantage as hastily as he could. Luck was definitely on his side when the third turn he took, the suited posse were within his sight

"Your Highness?" Rinku questioned just as Link rushed past him.

_They have blueprint of the castle somewhere in their minds_, Link thought. As stoically as he could, Link attempted for an authoritative tone as he whispered, "_I want out._"

The only one who exploded in laughter clasped his gut as Rudrum took the lead, grabbing Link's sleeve. "Follow me, Your Highness!"

Even though the palace was excessively extensive—to say the least—, the suited posse were able to direct Link to the castle's front within the next minute. In awe, Link watched as Raven lunged over the hood and into the driver's seat while Rinku maintained the courtesy to open Link's door. After Rinku and Rudrum slid on either side of Link, he begged and pleaded to the driver, "Raven, please now, like drive now—"

"YOU—YOU—YOU—"

Hearing that from the outside, Link squeezed his head between his hands and ordered, "Floor it _now!_"

Raven was uncertain whether to drive as he glanced at the pink-faced princess and his current superior, however, it wouldn't be any fun to listen to the former. Therefore, the princess was shocked to see that several feet before her, the vehicle containing Link Forria had actually peeled out of the driveway and drove quite the ways away. From the look of her face, the front palace guards thought that she were to direct her frustrated fury onto them. However, the princess turned to the guards with a strained smile and white fists clasped over one another. The palace guards thought it was well advised that they say and do nothing when the princess was a breaths away from completely losing her mind.

"Zelda!"

Turning around with a vicious expression, the princess was close to terrifying an innocent, but upon recognizing the person, the murder hunger disappeared. Rather, Zelda brightened, calling back, "Poppy!"

**.  
><strong>

**9:47 AM. _Navi:_ Hey! Link! Listen! What happened?  
><strong>

**9:47 AM. _Proxi:_ Navi and I are literally screaming rn! Hey, details, Link!**

**9:48 AM. _Ciela:_ Good morning, Link! How did it go? **

**9:50 AM._ Tatl:_ the queen pissed af? wtf happened, capt. tardiness?  
><strong>

**10:01 AM. _Link:_ It's not Link and it never was Captain Tardiness. It should be Your Highness soon. Fml :(**

**.**

"Link! Wake up! _Link!_"

The children giggled upon Link's bed as he attempted to ignore the obvious weight upon his body. Unable to do so, he threw his arm over his eyes and groaned, "Guys, please. I barely got any sleep." The children didn't know the concept of sleeping in as they were always up bright and early. They succeeded in awakening Link in the same manner. "Alright! Enough! I'm up!"

By his bedside was one of the more mature children who informed, "There's some people at the door calling for you, Link."

Link thought it must be Ezlo and his helpers since the Queen reminded him before. Looking to the side, Link smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Saria... Urgh, can you tell these guys to get off me?"

Saria coaxed her friends to Aryll who never failed to wake up early. After the children left his room, Link was about to pull on a shirt at least, but he reasoned he had his pants so he scrapped that idea. Instead, he wrapped his huge comforter around his shoulders and dragged himself to the front door. It irked him that the royal help were creating an unreasonable commotion in the early morning, however, he thought that he better invite them inside where it was warmer.

Once Link opened the door, he realized that was a mistake.

Just a few yards ahead, the suited posse were holding back a mass of photographers and reporters. Link thought he heard Rinku and Raven yelling at him to get back inside, however, the warnings were indistinguishable underneath the sudden snapping of cameras and the roaring repetition of his name. He blinked as all he heard was, "Link Forria! Look over here! Link Forria! Link Forria! Smile this way! Link Forria! Over here! Link Forria!"

There was a moment, before Link stepped back inside his home and closed the door. That only increased the cacophony outside, however, Link was certain to flick every lock of the door. After that, he plopped against the wooden barrier, twisting the comforter tighter around himself. Although he tried his very best not to, Link realized the photographers had taken pictures of him without his shirt , but with his seagull-patterned pajama pants... along with his marshmallow blanket.

The realization pushed him to hide his bed-tousled head underneath his comforter and he released a necessary scream.

**.**

"It was not publicly announced yet," Raven spoke, rubbing his chin. "It is an unwanted situation."

The suited posse were able to force the mass behind the orphanage gates in ten minutes. However, the last two hours were spent trying to find a way for the children to leave for their school. Since Link was the star of an unwanted show, the suited posse were responsible for leading the orphans to their bus stop and they successively met little interference. There was the odd question of asking the children for their views on Link, however, Link was grateful that the majority babbled about his good sides. Besides Mido who claimed that Link had rocks instead of a brain.

A frown lined his mouth when Link was filled in by Rudrum. Link wasn't paying much attention to the current problem since he was already fifty minutes late. Glancing down at his watch, Link moaned when he was officially an hour late to school.

"It is very simple," Rinku stated as though the obvious. "We clear a path for His Highness that directs to the vehicle. Then we drive His Highness to the academy where, again, we will have to clear another path, until His Highness safely enters the building." He stood up from his seat, already prepared to go through with his plan. "Child's play. Let us leave."

With hands holding his face, Link replied, "I don't want to go in the car." The three turned to Link with similar reactions of disbelief. "If I'm allowed one week of normalcy, I want to ride my bike to school. Like I've been doing."

Rinku and Raven were quick to argue with him, however, Rudrum laughed, "Okay then!" The two suited men stared at Rudrum with wide eyes of discouragement. Only Link looked up at Rudrum hopefully. "Don't worry, team, I got a plan. I was thinking of it while Rinku was talking." Crossing his arms, Rinku glared as Rudrum patted his shoulder. "I mean, your idea was great and all, but my idea... My idea fulfill's His Highness' wish and it's gonna be totally great."

Genuinely curious, Raven asked, "How?"

The hand that was on Rinku's shoulder pulled him even closer to Rudrum. Chuckling, Rudrum poked Rinku's cheek. "Our main man here is gonna be His Highness."

"That's right." Raven caught on easily as Link took a moment, thinking. "That's not half bad."

As Rinku elbowed Rudrum in the gut, Link guessed, "Impersonation?"

"Correct, Your Highness!" Rudrum boomed and grimaced, rubbing his abdomen. "I don't know why Your Highness hasn't noticed, but the team has been exclusively selected with appearances that are most similar to Your Highness."

Link did think that they looked like brothers. It just never occurred to him that they could be his brothers. All dirty-blonde hair barely sweeping their shoulders and sea-colored eyes that were dominant in the Forria family. They were all somewhat around the same height, and it helped that even their voices could be mistaken among each other. Thinking all this, Link questioned, "Why?"

"Assassination, mostly," Raven answered and walked off into Link's room. While Link was questioning the other two if that was a joke, Raven returned quickly holding an extra set of Link's school uniform. Laying that across the sofa, he instructed Rinku, "Rudrum is right. You're the one who looks the closest like His Highness so you're going to be the imposter."

"What?!"

There was nothing else from Rinku as Raven and Rudrum shoved him into a washroom with the uniform. A moment later, Rinku closed the washroom door behind himself, clad in khaki trousers, a white button-down, and a dark blue blazer. He was a few sizes too outgrown for the uniform, however, the others argued that the reporters were too crazed to notice. Link thought that for extra security, he requested Rinku to wear huge sunglasses and a green mouth mask. Rinku could not argue, donning those as well, as he stood near the side door where it was least occupied. Still, there was a bothersome crowd waiting outside the door.

"Are you ready?" whispered Link who slipped his bike beside Rinku.

Silently fuming, Rinku nodded and raised the mask above his nose. The other two shoved the door open so that the crowd could see that Rinku was prepared to bike into the mass. Immediately, a path was formed as Rinku burst into the outside, cycling quickly enough that he was gone in a blink of an eye. As predicted, the reporters and photographers vanished within a minute. The area around his house free of people now, Link whooped triumphantly as he rode Aryll's bike to school. Knowing that these moments were numbered, Link enjoyed the wind whipping back his hair and the usual scenes of his humble neighborhood, all the while, ignoring the sleek vehicle trailing him. Once he made his way to school, he noticed that the gates were open.

The gates were never open once class started.

"Get in!" The tardy guards had posted steel posts on the sides. Behind those posts were another bunch of reporters and photographers yelling for Link. "Mr. Forria, you're going to be in so much trouble after—"

Link pedaled even faster, zooming past the guards. After the gates closed behind him, Link glanced back to witness Raven and Rudrum lunging over the gates. When they safely landed beside Link, Raven commented to Link, "Your Highness's academy needs to build higher walls."

Link couldn't help but laugh, since he believed that as well. But then Link cut off mid-laugh when he realized they were staring at him. As though he should walk to class without another word. The thought occurred to Link that Raven and Rudrum might walk with him to class. The idea of being led to class like a four-year-old again caused Link to grind his head between his heads. The thought did not squeeze out of his mind so he questioned the two, "You're not walking me to class... Are you?"

"Palace guards protocol," Raven answered in one succinct statement.

Immediately, Link was on his knees, grasping at their trouser, "Please! Guys! Please, please—"

This was not part of protocol, therefore Raven was grasping for words, "Your Highness, this is not the behavior—" But then Rudrum patted his shoulder. Intrigued, Raven allowed Rudrum to reply to their superior, "You got it then!" Gobsmacked, Raven was about to whack Rudrum atop his head, however, Link's reaction was entirely overwhelming. Tears were gathering in his grateful gaze, and Raven felt a slight guilty if he was to refuse him. Therefore, he added on, "Protocol mandates that we do not leave Your Highness alone for too long. Your Highness will expect to see us from time to time. That's our only condition that is non-negotiable."

"Deal!" Up and running, Link headed for the safety of his school. "I promise I won't get kidnapped or assassinated or whatever!"

**.**

The inside wasn't as safe as the outside.

There was another mass, but these were of his peers. The good news was the personal space as they stood away from Link. The bad news was that they were all pointing and gasping at their phones or newspapers. The newspapers were the worst as splayed across the front page—large as life and as Link himself who stood with his jaw agape—was a photograph of that very morning, which was of a bed-tousled Link who was the epitome of awkward confusion. He could hear people whisper-laughing about the birds patterned about his legs and the fluffiness of his comforter appearing to swallow him whole. Link wished that it had eaten him whole, so that he didn't have to be in school.

"Hey, Link!" A gaggle of girls surrounded Link, who he faintly recognized as his squad. "Get yourself together!"

Navi and Proxi were on either side of him, and together, they pulled Navi's blazer over his head. Grateful, Link turned to the side as Proxi whispered to him, "It's not a big deal, Link. It'll be old news by tomorrow." The others bobbed their head in agreement, beaming, while finding a silver lining in Link's situation. "And in a few weeks of tomorrows, you'll be the ruler of this kingdom of these laughing losers."

Amused by the wording, Link emitted his own laugh. "That sounds—"

"Nice pants!" Immediately, he ducked into Navi's blazer. "I always heard that the bird is the word!"

Immediately, Link stopped walking and waited for the mockers to have their laugh and pass. Afterward, the girls heard Link mumble, "Ladies..." Then he grabbed two girls on either side of him as he rushed down the hall, wailing, "I'm dead! Someone shoot me! Let's die togetheeeeeeer!"

"Your Highness, if you're having suicidal thoughts, we will have to alert the palace! It's against protocol! Your Highness!"

"ARGRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Witnessing his meltdown, the girls actually felt a sort of sympathy for Link when they tallied the times they would hear his strangled screech. It didn't help that the other students were giggling and snickering at the very sight of him, and that teachers were lecturing him that becoming the Crown Prince did not excuse his unpunctuality and his slacking schoolwork. Because of Link's unusually terrible day, they arranged a surprise during lunchtime.

"Misses Nab—"

"Over here, Sprouts!" Navi's and Proxi's butler-in-training made his way over to their table. After settling down the bags of Set-N-Out , he left after hearing the girls' gratitude. Even though Link had attended the academy for almost four years, he could never comprehend how the wealthier students would send their servants to deliver home-cooked lunches or to purchase the meals from high-class restaurants. The girls were a sort of exception to purchase high-class fast food. "Hey, Link, look." Looking down, Link opened his bag to reveal his favorite deluxe cheeseburger. "Just a little pick-you-up."

The plan worked as Link grinned. "My heroines."

As he was about to take his first bite, there was a collective of boisterous bellows behind him. Without looking, Link already knew who they were, and he prayed that they weren't. But prayers were no use when one of them had Link in a headlock as another dragged his chair into the center of the dining hall, crowding around him instantly. The girls were clicking their tongue in distaste while the majority of Link's sword fighting team were furiously waving newspaper's first page around him.

"Captain! Captain Forria!" they crowed, repeatedly punching his shoulder, one after another. "Congrats, Capt.!"

Link's expression was completely blank and focused on the untouched cheeseburger ten feet away.

"The princess, man, ya bagged Princess motherfuckin' Zelda of Hyrule! We _live_ in Hyrule!" A round of husky laughter sounded from the boyish men who were waving the newspaper around Link. His expression did not change. Especially when a junior member forced himself before Link and grinned boyishly with a newspaper in his fist. "Captain, can you sign mine? I need't prove my Kakariko mates that—"

"Captain, sign mine first!"

"Hold up, I called dibs first!"

"Captain, don't listen to—"

"BRING BACK _THE_ QUEEN!" The sword fighting team dimmed in response as they turned to a separate crowd who all wore purple sashes across their chest. Supposedly, the leader of them was pumping his fist in the air as he roared into a megaphone, "Bring her back!"

Behind the megaphone man, the followers repeated, "Bring back the Queen! Bring her back! Bring her back!"

"Zelda has her own fanclub?" Link asked himself. Then, he groaned, "_Oh, gods_—"

"Link Forria, you must kill yourself!" Immediately, he looked up with his forehead furrowed and his jaw lowered in disbelief. He still couldn't believe them as the followers repeated, "Link Forria, kill yourself! Kill yourself! Kill yourself!"

"Hey!" The junior member strode up front and pointed at the leader. "That's called bullying, you assholes!"

"Hah!" The leader of the Princess Zelda fanclub appeared undaunted as he broke into loud laughter. The followers behind him joined him as though he revealed the world's greatest joke. Then they suddenly stopped as the leader spoke through the megaphone, "We will get Princess Zelda back at all costs! She does not want to be wed, and certainly not to some low-born nobody who wears children's prints in his sleep—"

"Don't talk about our captain like that or I'll punch your—" The junior member was cut off as the sword fighting co-captain silenced him with a single motion. "Shit, sorry, Darek, I wasn't going to hurt him, I swear."

The sword fighting co-captain only smiled. As the junior member stepped back, Darek stepped forward with his hands clasped behind his back. In a quick glance, he told Link, "I'll handle this, Captain." Link was about to argue for himself, but Darek turned back to the zealous fanclub with bared teeth. "I hope you're all aware that our academy does not condone any sort of bullying?"

Apathetic, the leader scoffed in his face. "We do not condone this marriage when we're all aware that Princess Zelda intends to rule this country, alone. She has no need for a weight to drag her down when she intends to move this country for—"

"You do not know our captain," Darek interjected. The sword fighting members bellowed in strength, and Link sacrificed one more yearning glance at his deluxe cheeseburger. "You say that he is low-born and that he is a nobody, but that does not change that he is our captain." Again, the members were shouting to support their co-captain's statement, and at this point, Link was feeling somewhat touched himself. "Sure, Captain sleeps in class when he thinks no one's looking and, sure, he has the worst memory in Hyrule, to the point of forgetting the regionals that we were an hour late—" In response, Link had buried his head in his hands with the intent to disappear. "—but! But he is our captain who had worked us to the bone! He pushes us to our limits to prove our best with the intention to triumph. And our captain has not failed when we emerged from the regionals in victory."

The whooping of the sword fighting team was much louder than the moment they won the regionals. But it wasn't as loud as the siren sound that emitted from the fan-club leader's megaphone. After enveloping the room with disgruntled groans, the leader was about to retort something snarky if Darek hadn't beat him to it. "So while our captain does not have the standing of your precious Princess Zelda, we believe that he does have mentality to rival hers."

Scoffing, the leader snapped, "Disgusting." With the megaphone before his mouth again, he stated, "Your captain will never be worthy for the princess." Darek only smirked, white teeth bared, and reveled in the sound of his teammates laughing. Then the fanclub was laughing as the leader added on, "Your captain will die a dog's death like the peasant he is."

At that, Darek looked back at the sword fighting team***** and laughed, "Let's kick their ass."

"That's right! You insult our captain's honor, then you insult our honor!" Jumping beside Darek, the junior member pointed at the opposing group and bellowed, "Your ass is grass!"

"Hey, hold on a—" Link was cut off as his teammates shoved his chair to the side. His eyes widened when he witnessed the majority rolling back their shoulders and cracking the bones in their knuckles. The fanclub members were deterred when the majority of their group were not in athletics, so they stood, frozen to the spot. Seeing that, Link attempted to pull back a few of his members. "Guys! HEy! Listen to me—"

"_What is going on here?!_"

Hearing their savior, the fanclub members bowed their heads all at once. "Your Highness!"

Zelda was in no mood for their excuses. There was only one person that she was searching for. And she found him crouching behind two grinning members who were looking anywhere but their captain. A silence overshadowing the dining hall, all eyes were on the princess as she made her way over to her fiancé. However, she did not stop, rather she slowed her pace momentarily, before continuing into an adjacent hallway.

Seeing no way out, Link stood onto his feet, smiled weakly at his concerned teammates, before walking in Zelda's direction.

Of course, ninety-nine percent of the dining hall occupants scraped back their chairs and followed Link. Looking back, he thought that there was a sea of students who barely kept their distance away from him. And Link was trying to keep his distance from Princess Zelda who hadn't even checked to see if he followed. There was no need for her to worry as she finally turned into a vacant classroom. After Link slipped in with her, Zelda slammed the door shut and flicked on the lock switch. Wide-eyed, Link watched quietly as the princess leaned against the teacher's front desk with her arms crossed and her sharp stare on him.

Link's impulsive reaction was to blurt, "I think I took the wrong turn."

As he helplessly glanced at the door, the princess scoffed and said, "Where are you going? I think you owe me a talk, you and I." Link said nothing, only flickering his desperate stare at the door. "I thought that the Forria family would have some integrity to affiliate with His Majesty. However I didn't know that you were so loose with your promises."

"What?" Blinking, Link finally met her cold countenance. "Promise?"

The princess simply sighed, surprisingly calm. Link thought this was only the calm before a storm. "I suppose I shouldn't assume the best of you. Of course, you couldn't keep a simple promise."

"I-I—" The memory of promising to the princess was suddenly apparent in Link's thoughts when he jolted forward, pleading, "I didn't mean to lie to you, I mean I was totally going to say no, but something came up, and I... I realized saying yes was the easiest answer."

"How half-witted of you!" Strangely enough, the princess lifted her hand to cover her sardonic laugh. Link didn't know how to react as Zelda brushed back her hair, scoffs of disbelief passing her lips. "Saying yes will invite the most complicated of problems. You have no idea what is to come, don't you? Hmm, I really don't want your stupidity to interfere with my life."

Silent, Link did not back down his sober stare. He listened to her say, "I'm assuming you're preparing already?"

He furrowed his forehead, thinking. "Preparing for what?"

"The preparations to enter the palace," Zelda answered, lifting a long lock of her hair. As though that lock was much more fascinating than Link, she continued speaking with her eyes elsewhere, "I heard the Queen gave you a week. You're aware that those days will pass quickly. Ezlo still has to check your place in due time." Link was aware of that, and shrugged as though he didn't. "Ezlo has so much to teach you for the Crown Prince's education. I don't know if you can cope with it."

The look on Link's face was changing, and Zelda was then interested by that change. Her voice dimming to a murmur, she commented, "What is with your expression?"

In response, he tilted his head downward.

Scoffing, Zelda looked away as well. "I'm still furious with you, but not as much." That had taken the tension from Link's shoulders, however, he stiffened when he heard her say, "It doesn't matter to me anymore, so I don't care. Since this was your decision, you should be perfectly prepared, because—" In one single motion, Zelda was standing before Link with her hand twisting into his necktie, therefore forcing his face forward. "—_this is not a joke_."

Then she released him and moved to leave. A moment passed when Link was driven into silence, before he called, "Hey, princess!"

She actually stopped. "What?"

He had no idea what to say. "Wha-What if I-I just... quit?"

She smiled, giving Link the smallest of assurance. "You're so funny. You don't seem to know anything. Do you really think you can back out now? You're already caught up in this mess by your own hands." Despite the twisting in Link's gut, he still stood and felt the gravity of her harsh truths. "You did this to yourself. Because this was you, I don't care what happens to you so that's why I'm marrying you." He thought it was somewhat elementary to have his feelings, however, it felt more like Zelda had physically carved each word into his skin. "It was your choice to join me in my overpriced prison. I hope you don't expect to call the palace anything akin to familiarity, since you're to leave your real home behind." Smiling still, Zelda clasped her hands together although her knuckles were white. "So. Welcome, Link Forria."

**.**

Link didn't feel like staying in school any longer.

His next period was the only class he shared with Zelda. Since that was completely out of the question, he requested the suited posse to return to the orphanage, however, skipping class was against protocol as well. Still, his guards were feeling somewhat lenient and allowed Link to hide in the study hall for the duration of this period. With everyone gossiping heatedly about him, Link thought that silence was a privilege now that he was finally listening to the beauty of absolutely nothing.

While reading a Hyrulean novel for the class he was currently skipping, Link heard a student speak under her soft breath, which thankfully wasn't about him. Rising onto his feet, Link left his corner of the study hall, and peeked behind an unidentified sculpture. At once, Link freaked, recognizing the student as the princess. But then he remembered that she would had undoubtedly attended class.

He didn't notice that the student spotted him.

"Link? Link Forria?"

_She knows my name?_ Link thought and slunk behind the sculpture.

"It is you, Link?" She wandered to Link's hiding space, and stopped short. "You don't remember me?"

Link thought that much was obvious when he was terrible with remembering newcomers. However, he also thought it was impossible to forgot a student who matched Princess Zelda's appearance. Still, that did nothing for his memory which remained blank the more he stared at the princess look-alike. "Uhhh," he started, squinting his stare. "Sorry."

When she laughed, there was no sardonic humor laced in her voice. "It is alright, Link." Tucking back her hair, the student re-introduced herself, "I'm Poppy."

_Poppy! _Link remembered , his gaze lighting up. "Oh, Poppy! I ran into you the other day!"

Soft, she laughed again. "Yes, that is me."

"Oh man, oh man, I'm sorry, I'm just the worst—" He cut off his own sentence as he remembered something else of more significance. "Poppy, I said I owe you a school tour, right?"

But she shook her head. "That is alright." Even though Poppy was denying his offer, Link saw her light of eagerness. With her smiled dimmed, she listed off her excuses, "I now know where my classes are located. And you must be busy with your schoolwork. Ah, I interrupted you to chat with me. I should not bother you any longer."

A small smile lined Link's mouth as he chuckled. "You didn't have the full Forria experience with me as your personal guide!" At once, Poppy opened her mouth to support Link's need to study, however, Link had already gathered his schoolbag and started for the study hall exit. "Don't worry, you're not bothering me at all! I could use the time to re-memorize this place anyway."

"Well..." Poppy murmured.

There was no more opposition from her when Link waved her out of the study hall. From their impromptu tour, Link had learned that Poppy was a transfer student from Gerudo Desert and that she wanted to spend her last school year in a more diverse setting. For a dainty, almost fragile, young lady, Poppy admitted that she was an athletics student, which succeeded to spark Link's interest.

"Athletics, huh?" Link wondered. "Which sport?"

Beaming, Poppy raised her arms and folded her fingers together. "Volleyball."

"Really?" Link attempted to mirror her stance, and leveled his arms higher as though bouncing an imaginary ball. "I don't think I've ever played that before."

Her arms now separated, Poppy raised her arms before her face to pass the ball to Link. "I can teach you if you would like to." In response, Link was beaming at the prospect of learning a new sport. "I have never taught how to volleyball before, but I believe you could become an professional player with my guidance."

"Nice!" Link raised his hand for a hand-five, which Poppy returned after a puzzled moment. "That would be so much fun! I should tell the girls too... Hey, you don't mind if I bring my friends, right?"

Poppy was silent, before smiling. "They are welcome to learn!"

Just as Link was to thank Poppy relentlessly, the bell interrupted for fifth period. At that, Link had to leave for sword fighting time. With a small sigh, he gave a sincere smile to Poppy and patted her shoulder. "Hey, thanks for today. It was nice talking to you, but I'm heading for Gymnasium A." Because of Link, Poppy knew that the sword fighting practice was located opposite of the volleyball practice. "I'll stop by the volleyball courts when I can!"

"Wait."

Link was in the middle of turning away. "Yeah?"

"Don't forgot this."

His jaw dropping, Link realized he was never wearing his name-tag the whole time. Thanking her sheepishly, Link picked up the item from her palm and stopped short as it was within his fingers. Shaking his head with wide eyes, Link rubbed his temple as Poppy was the one leaving, and she called out her goodbye to him, "See you, Link."

This time, the image was much more vivid in Link's eyes as a young girl—a princess, she must be—turned to him suddenly with tears in her eyes, and he heard her say clear as day—

_"Save me, Link."_

**.**

** . .**

**. . .**

**[tbc]**

* * *

><p><strong>313/2015 EDIT: much better now :)))**

***do you wanna help out a lazy writer? I'm kinda fond of the sword fighting team, but I have no motivation to name them after Zelda characters or make up names... that's where you come in! send me a male, AU-appropriate NAME, and it could be chosen for a sword fighting member! if you want to add physical appearance, personality, school year, ect., those are optional, but what I'm really looking for is a name. there are EIGHT members (excluding Link and Darek) so please help me fill them up!  
><strong>

**next time Link will move out of the Forria family and into the royal's. Link also finds that crown prince training is hard, but not as hard as convincing your future wife to get along after completely pissing her off.  
><strong>

**thanks to: **

**cookiebee:** haha a drama & loz fan! jsyk, this story **is **undoubtedly based from Princess Hours. rn, I'm watching It's Okay, It's Love; I Need Romance 3; and a Taiwanese drama called Love Keeps Going. btw... the girl who looks like Zelda... das Yul haha. tysm for reviewing from chpt.1 you're amazing ❤

**Doodle Ladle:** nope, u read it however u want to. imo, Zelda is supposed to be "mean," but reasons b/c of that will come up eventually. tysm for reviewing from chpt.1 too you're a star ❤

**MegSkoomaPirate:** your prediction was right haha ❤

**TurtleCopter: **you're back! your prediction was right too lol ❤

**ShadowNinja1011:** pls don't hurt urself haha ❤

**Guest: **ty i love u ❤

**Zelinklova123:** ty i adore u but not like miley ha ❤

**RageMuffinz: **nope! this is not an unrequited zelink story. there is unrequited love though... Zelda is going to want to kill Link so many times. sorry, Link. ❤

**~ loveandzelink**


End file.
